


Treat You Better

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Relationship, Deaf!Gu Chang, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Himbo! Zhao Deyin, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Pre-Relationship, Setting - Untamed Canon Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Gu Chang hadn't thought that he meet the man of his dreams in a chance interaction and of course the man already has a partner.
Relationships: Qiu Rong/Zhao Ning/Wu Cao, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang, Zhao Deyin/Guo Hai, Zhao Qiang/Lian Shi
Series: The Zhao Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 2





	Treat You Better

_ Meet me at the goldfinch for lunch. Do not be late. _

That was the note that’d been left on his desk in his office at his apothecary shop. It was a letter from his current lover. One had every reason to be annoyed at the tone and the fact that the  _ do not _ was underlined four times. However, this would be one of the countless times that Zhao Deyin had gotten lost in his work. He knew that Guo Hai was going to be livid. Zhao Deyin had come straight from the apothecary. His latest oil that he planned on selling had sandalwood and lavender with orange in it. It was a good but strong fresh scent. 

So, he was not only smelling like his work. Zhao Deyin was still in his simple navy silk robes, his hair in a messy half bun with strands framing his face, and probably some ink on his face that he couldn’t quite get off. To make it even better, he’d broken his parasol opening it. So he was also getting rained on. The water was a mist. 

“I hope he doesn’t bring Sun Yao because…AH!” Zhao Deyin was mumbling to himself as he hurried along, that is until he knocked into something that sent him to the ground. A ground that was currently a nice sized mud puddle. 

The something was a man, shorter by a few inches than Zhao Deyin, but strong. Running into him had been akin to flopping against a wall. He stumbled a step and his umbrella pulled downwards where Zhao Deyin had hit it with his shoulder, ripping the oiled paper clean through.

Now with a ruined parasol and Zhao Deyin on his ass in the street, the man seemed to panic for a solid three seconds before a rather impressive scowl overtook his face. His hair was oddly short, caressing his sharp jaw and plastering to it, his eyes dark and very intense. He made a low growling noise as he offered his hand to Zhao Deyin.  _ Mn. _

“Thank you, sir. I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Zhao Deyin said, nervously, He was grateful that the man helped him out of the puddle he put himself in. “I am just glad that I didn’t knock you over. Oh no your parasol.” 

The man blinked at him hard, brows furrowed in concentration. A struggle was in his eyes, then he seemed to discard whatever he was trying to do. “You… okay?” he asked, very slow and careful, like the words were awkward and he wasn’t sure how to fit them into his mouth.

“Yes...I…” Zhao Deyin started to respond but stopped as he took in his helper slash victim. The man before him was beautiful. His ears flushed. Those dark brown eyes were a perfect match for the jaw that was sharp enough to kill. The man was dressed in simple green robes which reminded him of his own now soiled robes. “My robes…”

The man  _ tsked  _ and gestured for Zhao Deyin to come. When he took a step and Zhao Deyin just stood there, he took his wrist to give a gentle tug. “You… follow.” Once more his voice was low and awkward, but clear, and he jerked his head for emphasis. “Out rain. Robes.”

Zhao Deyin nodded now realizing that the man was still trying to help him. He did not take his wrist back and it was sad that it took him from the time that they left the mud puddle to the shop to realize that the man was deaf. That’s why his voice sounded the way he did. So he waited till they were inside the shop to use the sign language taught to him to communicate with his brother who was mute. 

The shop was beautiful with the finished robes of various sizes, colors, and designs. He also noticed that there were little bells attached to various places. Zhao Deyin guessed that the man must be a cultivator and had a core that helped him hear to some degree. 

“Thank you for helping me. I am sorry for bothering you.” Zhao Deyin said as well as signed to the man after getting his attention with a tap of the shoulder.

The relief on the man’s face was palpable, though the scowl only deepened.  _ You’re not a bother,  _ he signed fluidly and set aside the ruined umbrella.  _ There’s a changing screen in the corner. Take off those robes and hand them to me, I'll find you a set that fits and send you on your way. Those you’re wearing will be clean in a few days, so come back then. _

“Oh, okay thank you.” Zhao Deyin beamed and looked for his shoulder to the said screen. “I’ll go now.” He signed before walking over behind it. He took off the thin layers he’d been wearing. Zhao Deyin folded them neatly after using the inner robe to wipe his face and pat dry his hair. As he waited he hummed a tune. The shop was so quiet inside. 

There was a soft knock on the screen as a warning, before the folded robes were taken. A few minutes passed, then once more a little knock sounded. A beautiful dark burgundy robe with a pale green under robe was passed to him to wear. “Fit?”

Zhao Deyin’s eyes widened at the beautiful robes. He put on the buttery soft chiffon inner robe that left nothing to the imagination if worn without the pale green trousers. Then he put on the second layer which was a white silk layer. The light weight deep burgundy silk outer robe with beautiful hand stitched constellations on the sleeves. 

Instead of answering, Zhao Deyin stepped out from behind the screen the second he had it on. Thankfully none of the dirt had gotten in his hair, so when he stepped out that’s what he was braiding his hair. He would have just let his hair to naturally curl, but his current lover preferred his hair to always be up or straight. 

The man stared a beat too long and flushed, but nodded once with his scowl returning. He gestured for Zhao Deyin to turn and, once satisfied the robes were the correct size, nodded, looking pleased. He offered a bow to Zhao Deyin, not quite smiling, but not fully frowning again either. “Gu Chang.”

Zhao Deyin had giggled as he twirled around for him. He stopped though when Gu Chang bowed. He then bowed as well. “This one is Zhao Deyin. Thank you Gu Chang for these beautiful robes.” Zhao Deyin took the hairpin out of his sleeve. “Here, take this and know I will be back for it and the robes.” 

Gu Chang puzzled through that, though the hurried signing after the fact helped greatly. He nodded and moved to the front door. The mist of rain had opened into a proper fall, so he grabbed an umbrella resting near the door and shifted it outside, opening it so when Zhao Deyin stepped out, he would be immediately covered. “See you soon,” he said, more at ease with these far more rehearsed words which graced nearly all his customers. “Looking forward to your visit.”

“Oh yes, thank you Gu Chang. I will see you soon! May you have many sales!” Zhao Deyin signed, cheerfully. A soft laugh leaving him as his cheeks become rosy. Then he gently took the umbrella and bowed his head before leaving.

*/*/*

Zhao Deyin sighed heavily to get the stress out of going to meet his lover at the teahouse. He knew was definitely late now but hopeful the beautiful robes saved him. Guo Hai wanted him to look flawless. It could be annoying at times though Zhao Deyin knew he could look like a hot mess. Just not right now thanks to Gu Chang. The sweet man made him smile but it was short lived as he stepped inside of the Goldfinch. 

From the entrance, he could see the table his lover had chosen and he wasn’t alone. There sat Sun Yao. Sun Yao was one of Guo Hai’s bosses that he’s close too. He kept his discomfort to himself and put the smile back on his face. He was almost to the table when both men stood like he was a maiden.

“Young Master Zhao.” Sun Yao greeted him, those dark eyes trailing over him. Which made Zhao Deyin want to shiver and leave. But he wouldn’t. His father and uncles taught him to be stronger than that. Besides, it was lunch and the man wouldn’t be joining him back at the apothocary. 

“Good afternoon, Master Sun.” Zhao Deyin greeted him in return and turned to Guo Hai. He brightened his smile at him. 

“Isn’t he just a sweetling?” Sun Yao chuckled, sitting down and gestured for him and Guo Hai to join him. 

“Yes, he is.” Guo Hai answered as he sat down beside Zhao Deyin. The hostess remained to take orders now that Zhao Deyin. 

“We will be having the scallops and steak.” Guo Hai ordered for them, then turned his focus to Zhao Deyin as Sun Yao ordered. His gaze narrowed and his voice dropped down so that only the two of them could hear it.“ _ Where _ have you been?” His hand that’d been resting on his forearm tightened to the point that Zhao Deyin knew he was going to have a bruise. 

“It doesn’t matter, I am here and you’ll remove your hand,  **_now_ ** **.** “ Zhao Deyin responded, yanking his arm back. “I told you to never do that again.” He quickly got up. “I will have the cabbage and chicken in my family's reserved room.” The familiar hostess who nodded.

“Young Master Zhao?” Sun Yao blinked, not understanding the reason why the beautiful man was leaving them. Zhao Deyin ignored him and went towards the staircase. He was at the bottom of the stairs when Guo Hai grabbed his shoulder to which Zhao Deyin rolled his shoulder to remove the hand. The soft silk was helpful in making sure that happened.

“A-Yin, you’re being rude.” Guo Hai said, clearly embarrassed.

“No, you are. I think you forget that you and I are  _ equals _ .” Zhao Deyin snapped, not caring about his raised voice. “I do not have to tell you  _ anything _ . We aren’t married so you aren’t owed my every move.” 

Guo Hai’s face twisted and Zhao Deyin shoved him back away from him. Wu Shang stepped out from the office. A frown on his face.

“Everything alright, A-Yin?” Wu Shang asked. 

“Yes, I’ll just have my food delivered to my shop please.” Zhao Deyin answered, moving around Guo Hai. Wu Shang nodded and Zhao Deyin grabs his umbrella and heads back out of the Goldfinch.

“We will talk about this later.” Guo Hai said, trying to keep face as the eyes of the other patrons were on him. 

“Whatever.” Zhao Deyin said, over his shoulder not caring at all. Because to be honest, if he’d wanted it Zhao Bin would never let the man back into Zhao Deyin’s house. 

*/*/*

Back on the street, Gu Chang resumed his shopping. Before Zhao Deyin had bumped him, he’d been on his way to buy more gold thread, and he was relieved that the vendor still had a couple spools. He bought what was left and moved on, wishing his customers didn’t love their fancy spun gold so much, then stopped to buy a writing slate, as well as chalk. 

That’s when he noticed the vendor blinking rapidly at something in the road, or rather, someone marching like he was going to war and with enough anger he could probably win that war single handedly. To Gu Chang’s surprise, he realized he knew the robes, and knew the face, though it was hardly recognizable under that seething heat. 

Zhao Deyin had been so charming and happy as he left his shop, it couldn’t have been more than a half hour since. The change was worrying and he felt something protective curl into his chest at the sight.

He wasn’t sure if the man wanted to keep stomping on or stop, so just offered him a worried nod and went back to his shopping. Secretly, he hoped Zhao Deyin would pause and his ears started to burn with the whispering hope he felt. He did his best to squash it.

Zhao Deyin grumbled under his breath and though he wanted to stay angry he just couldn’t. It wasn’t in his nature. When he argued it was in the moment and not something he liked to drag on. So he took a deep breath. Guo Hai was right. They could talk it out like adults when they got home tonight. He lifted his head to spot the familiar green robes from earlier. His smile quickly returned to his face as he headed towards the man at the stall. 

“Hello!” Zhao Deyin greeted and waved as he came to stop in front of him. 

Gu Chang tilted his lips up in a crooked smile back and waved, then accepted the slate and chalk. He tucked the little board under his arm to have at least one signing hand free. “You… okay?” he asked, finding it a bit worrying that that was the second time he’d asked such things in the brief time he’d been in this man’s acquaintance. Still, it was good to see Zhao Deyin smiling again and warmth pooled in his chest at the knowledge that  _ he  _ was the one to put it there. “Stomp much.”

“I was upset. Do you want some help with your fabric? How are you?” Zhao Deyin asked, tilting his head with a grin. 

Gu Chang’s ears went red, but he got his lips to smile back. “Fine,” he said, nodding about himself, and paid the stall keeper for the slate. Since Zhao Deyin was offering, he held it out to him to hold, then moved on to the next stall once he was sure the man had it balanced between his arm and umbrella. “No fabric today. Beads.” 

“Oh? Are there specific colors?” Zhao Deyin inquired, moving to be beside the man so that Gu Chang could see his hands. “Are you alright? You’re a bit red.” 

“Fine,” Gu Chang said again, growing redder. He quickly focused on the other question and pointed to a few matching beads. “Blue, yellow, orange.”

“Do you want me to help or just wait and ooh, look those scent pouches are cute...I mean nice.” Zhao Deyin signed, going over to the edge of the stall where gossamer pouches with animals embroidered on them. 

“You can...help,” Gu chang was saying before the man’s attention was utterly gone. He blinked and focused on where Zhao Deyin was gushing. He looked between the pouches and the man a moment, then chuckled. “Cute,” he agreed and picked up a dark green one with a golden fish embroidered on it. It was well made with good thread, and he nodded in satisfaction before looking up at Zhao Deyin. “Want?”

“Oh yes and ooh, the turtle suits you nicely.” Zhao Deyin complimented, holding out the turtle one to Gu Chang. The color went well with his greyish dark brown eyes. 

Gu Chang blushed, but took the pouch, then surveyed the others. Like before, he got stuck on the burgundy of one, only a shade or two darker than the robes Zhao Deyin was currently wearing. He held it out to the man. The design was a crane, which he felt suited Zhao Deyin’s natural grace. “Suits.”

“Aww, thank you, Gu Chang. I love it more than this one.” Zhao Deyin signed, he pulled out a golden ingot and the shopkeeper told him to pick out a handful more. So he got some with peonies, lotuses, and carp. “Now...back to your beads I’m terribly sorry, and here you are letting me help you find them. So let’s get to that.” 

Gu Chang considered that, then held out his hand for the slate Zhao Deyin was holding for him. He took the chalk from his pouch and wrote,  _ blue.  _ Beside it, he drew the approximate size and shape of bead he needed. He did the same with the yellow and orange, then handed it back. The man seemed to focus better with something to read. “Blue, need six. Nineteen yellow. Seventeen orange.”

“Yes, sir!” ZHao Deyin nodded, thankful for the board. He’d probably bugged the poor man to death with all his reminders. Guo Hai had once told him that he was lucky that he still had his head because he’d have lost it by now otherwise. He shook his head not wanting to get angry again and pushed thoughts of his lover out of his mind. He found some pretty ocean blue beads, some golden yellow beads, and some rather shiny orange. Zhao Deyin picked out some burgundy beads too. Those he was going to gift Gu Chang for allowing him to bother him.

With Zhao Deyin taking half the load, Gu Chang looked for the same amount and piled them together for the stallkeeper to put into small packets to keep them separate. He noticed the burgundy beads and blushed when Zhao Deyin told him they were for him. He bit his lip and accepted them, adding them to the purchase.

“Thanks,” he said as they moved off together. “Need jars. Small. Like bottles?” With all their bags and the umbrellas, he only had his words to use, and he prayed they were correct. His  _ qi  _ afforded him the knowledge of low noises, like his own voice in his throat and chest, but only the melody, not the lyric. 

“Oh I can help with that; come with me!” Zhao Deyin hummed happily as he signed. He guided the shorter man towards his shop. His apothecary was new but the building was a residence that’d been abandoned. He had cleaned out the front garden to grow the herbs and flowers. Then he made the front to where you could sit out to enjoy the day. Inside though was lined with shelves of herbs, flowers, and utensils that looked like at one time it’d been broken but put back together with gold. 

“I have the vials you need.” Zhao Deyin signed and ushered him inside.

Gu Chang blinked but nodded, impressed by the store. He’d been in it exactly once, when his elder sister had given him a list of herbs to help with headaches and fatigue. No one had been at the counter, so he’d simply left the payment there and left. Now, he dearly wished he’d waited. “You own?”

“Yes, I do!” Zhao Deyin happy at the question. He went around the counter and pulled out a qikan satchel that will make it easier for Gu Chang to store his stuff. “This is one of those pouches you cultivators use.” He set the stuff down beside the bag and gestured to the bag. 

Gu Chang nodded and activated it, slipping all their purchases inside. He bowed to the man in gratitude, then looked around at the selection of jars. He pointed to a few squat ones with cork stoppers. “For beads,” he said carefully and mimed putting a bead into the jar.

Zhao Deyin brightened just like he had when he’d spotted the pouches. “Oh of course! One moment.” Zhao Deyin, went over to the shelf and pulled off four of them. “Do these work?” He sat them down on the counter.

Gu Chang looked them over a moment, then nodded. “Fine,” he agreed, and looked around for the herbs he’d bought the last time. “Headache, fatigue herbs?” he asked, pointing to one label he remembered.

“Oh do you want them already in tonic form or natural?” Zhao Deyin asked. 

“Natural. For tea,” Gu Chang explained and mimed crushing them in a mortar and pestle.

“Alright then.” Zhao Deyin grinned; he hummed a cheery tune as he went through the shop getting what Gu Chang needed. He brushed the strand behind his ear that’d slipped out of the braid. “If the headaches keep getting worse and they’re a cultivator, they need to make sure they go to the physician. Something might be wrong with their core. This blend is already plenty strong.” 

“Works,” Gu Chang told him, but nodded to show he understood. “Strong.  _ Good.”  _ He’d had medicinal herbs in the past and they all tasted like grass. These had a pleasant taste and he offered Zhao Deyin a smile.

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Deyin smiled, warmly. “Just keep what I said in mind. Do you want some help carrying this back to your shop? While it might not open for me, I can atleast carry it for yo…” He trailed off seeing his lunch on his desk through the open office door. 

“Would you like to join me for lunch?” 

Gu Chang thought to decline, but then his stomach grumbled. He didn’t have to hear it to know it was loud. Zhao Deyin’s grin was all he needed to know. He turned red. “I… okay.”

“Good, come with me and I will walk you back after lunch.” Zhao Deyin grinned, he took the bag and set it behind the counter. Then walked around. “Come this way.” He gestured for Gu Chang to follow him through the archway and into his office which was covered in various plants, books, papers, and trinkets. It was a cozy kind of chaos that was still kinda clean.

Gu Chang was charmed by it, even if he took extra care that his sleeves didn’t brush anything. “Collector?” he asked, seeing an array of figurines.

“Yes, I am. My siblings encourage it.” Zhao Deyin answered, warmly. He lifted a little skunk. “Bin-ge got this one for me when he went to Meishan.” 

“Cute,” Gu Chang said, with none of the shame Zhao Deyin seemed to feel about cute things. He took the skunk and looked it over, a little smile on his face. He handed it back to sign,  _ I have a friend who collects trinkets. His collection is even bigger than this, made worse by the fact his husband is an enthusiastic shopper. _

“Uh, thank you.” Zhao Deyin responded, flushing at being called cute. “And that’s how it works. I started this apothecary because my sister and other brothers kept giving me books and let me run our garden at my father’s house.”

_ Your stuff is good. I’ve been here before, but you weren’t in, so i left a note and payment. I hope I counted it right,  _ Gu Chang told him.

“Oh! That was you? Oh good, thing you didn’t check behind the counter. I was here. I just uh accidentally sprayed valerian root dust in my face. So I was napping. I found your note! You’re so kind.” Zhao Deyin confessed, plating the food for Gu Chang as he settled down with a tray of tea. 

_ He’s an idiot,  _ Gu Chang thought in despair, especially as he felt his heart start to pound.  _ Why are idiots my type…  _ “Valerian?” he asked, amused. “Sleep? May need to try.”

“Valerian usually helps you fall asleep slowly but I had just grounded some up and then sneezed so I had a full root sprayed in my face.” Zhao Deyin laughed, then he poured him some tea. “But if you’re having insomnia it’s really good.”

Gu Chang barely caught any of that, as entranced as he was by the way the man lit up when he laughed. It was just low enough that he could sense it through his core, but only partly, and it filled him with an ache that he couldn't hear it properly.  _ You have a beautiful laugh,  _ he said, feeling bold, and accepted the tea with a crooked smile.  _ I wish i could hear it. _

“I’m sorry if I talk too much. A-Hai says I do.” Zhao Deyin hummed, ears flushed as he dipped his head first to make himself smaller. Which would never happen considering his height but it was a reflex since a boy. Zhao Deyin pushed a little bit more of the chicken over to Gu Chang’s plate.

_ You’re fine,  _ Gu Chang said with a bit of a frown.  _ I don’t mind. _

“Oh...well thank you.” Zhao Deyin signed, then ate some finely minced cabbage and grated cheese. He hummed happily at the taste. “Thank you so much for your kindness today in helping me after I basically ran you over and you know what you’re strong to have me flailing.” 

_ You’re thin like a twig and eat like a bird,  _ Gu Chang signed back, smirking at how quickly Zhao Deyin’s face went red.  _ My family fighting style is centered on a strong stance. It takes a lot to tip me over, even if you were huge and could squish me. If I want to be a wall, I will be. That is how I was trained. _

“That is so amazing.” Zhao Deyin beamed happily at him. He pointedly avoided the topic about his own weight. He had been more muscular from the fighting workouts with the new recruits in the beginning but then Guo Hai had fussed about not having a running partner. Now, two years later he was thin and the muscle was mostly gone. 

“My family has their own style too and it’s more of a movement like a snake.I haven’t done it in quite some time though.” Zhao Deyin explained before pouring Gu Chang some tea.

_ You are Triad, right?  _ Gu Chang said and watched the man still a moment, but just sat calmly.  _ My family has a Zhao guard in our family tree. Your family style is snakelike and goes to unseat balance by taking out the feet. The story is that our family learned to counter it. That is why we are like walls, or trees, rooted to the earth, to counteract the way the Zhao sweep through. _

“So you are family then! Once family then always family.” Zhao Deyin giggled, then shot up. He was a flurry of silk he went over to a bookcase and climbed the ladder for a shelf that had dangling tokens. He took one of a yellow jade sun and a snake figure dangling beneath it. Then he returned to the table and gave it to Gu Chang. “You can come and visit as you please here or at my home.” 

Gu Chang blinked at him, but took the token. He wanted to say no, but what would it hurt? A chance to see Zhao Deyin again? He flushed, but nodded, and carefully tied it to his sash. “Thanks,” he said and offered him a smile. “Same. Come over any time.”

“Oh, you will never get rid of me. Your robes are so pretty. That I will most like be a regular.” Zhao Deyin buzzed happily while signing. He also had quite the robes collection in circulation. When they leave the circulation he gives them to the children or siblings to wear. “I have a penchant for beautiful things. You’ll make A-Cao so jealous but your robes are so pretty.”

_ I also have a penchant for beauty.  _ Gu Chang felt brave again and offered a look behind his long lashes.  _ Perhaps that is why I like being around you so much. I would be honored to make robes for you, Zhao Deyin. _

“Oh yes please do!” Zhao Deyin signed back. The thought cheered him up more than it probably should. But who wouldn’t like to be told by a designer that they will make you robes. “And I like you too, Gu Chang. I can feel it. You’re a good person.”

_ I’ll take your word for it,  _ Gu Chang chuckled, a low, breathy sound, and reached into the pouch to pull out the slate and chalk. He wiped away the bead drawings and words and started a quick gesture of Zhao Deyin’s basic body shape.  _ Judging by the robes you were wearing when we met, you like high collars? _

“Yes.” Zhao Deyin blushed as he thought about the reason why he started preferring them. It helped stop his questions from his brothers about marks left by his lovers. “I also tend to wear tapered sleeves like in Yunmeng and Qinghe.” 

_ My friend prefers that style as well,  _ Gu Chang said with a nod and sketched in a quick basic robe outline.  _ Do you like the Zhao snake motif? Or would you rather have different designs? _

“It doesn’t have to be our motif but I do like snakes in the design. I am a free canvas which is why A-Cao likes to test designs on me.” Zhao Deyin answered, then rested his chin in his palm. His eyes brightened up for a second then he waved off the curious look. “Nevermind.”

_ What is it?  _ Gu Chang asked anyway, head tilted.

“Guo Hai hates the color on me but I would like a set of robes with sunflowers on them.” Zhao Deyin finally responded after a look from Gu Chang. “I like stargazer lilies too. Oh they are so pretty. But they make him sneeze.”

Gu Chang huffed a bit, but nodded.  _ When a robe is for you, it doesn’t matter what others think,  _ he said, firm on that, and added a snake detail along the neck trim before making a big sunflower in the bottom corner, wrapping around the side. He softened.  _ I love sunflowers. _

“I do too. I grow them in my front garden at my house. You should come to dinner sometime.” Zhao Deyin grinned brightening back up. “Sunflowers are for friendship and promise.” 

_ I would be honored _ . Gu Chang assured.  _ Do you live in the Zhao compound? _

“Yes! I have my own residence within! Just show Bin-ge or Ning-ge your token and he will bring you to my residence.” Zhao Deyin grinned as he signed. “Do you want some more tea?” 

Gu Chang moved his cup closer in answer, offering a smile.  _ If any of your martial brothers and sisters need repairs to their clothing, or want a good price on a new set, I will see what I can do for them. _

“Oh, why thank you! And of course anyone that you’d like to recommend here you can.” Zhao Deyin offered with a grin. “I can’t wait to see the robes you’ll make.” 

_ Thank you. Anyone in my employ here I hire based solely on skill, so even if it’s not me sewing, I believe in the product,  _ Gu Chang told him proudly.  _ Lady Wu and Master Shao are two others I highly recommend. If I was forced to never be a tailor again, I would only trust my clothes to them. _

“You know my  _ A-Cao! _ She is my best friend’s wife!” Zhao Deyin grinned, “Wait till I tell her you're family! Though … since you know her then she treats you like one of us anyways.” 

_ Already adopted,  _ Gu Chang confirmed and went for his final bite of chicken. That’s when he heard a soft bell, low and resonant, at a particular note he knew well, given he’d made it himself out of his  _ qi _ . He blinked and all at once remembered himself. He was still supposed to be working, but it was so easy to lose track of time here. He winced and turned his head, even before Zhao Deyin seemed to realize someone was in his shop.

“Shi- _ er,  _ am here,” he did his best to call and the bell chimed again. He turned back to Zhao Deyin with an apologetic look. “Am sorry, have an appointment. Lost time.”

“It’s alright, I have a customer of my own to take care of. Have a good evening and I hope to see you again!” Zhao Deyin waved happily. “Don’t worry, I will clean up here.”

Gu Chang bowed to him and grabbed his things, just in time for Lian Shi to poke her head around the corner. Even without her makeup and her hair in a simple bun, she was absolutely beautiful. And it wasn’t just because he was biased. She downright glowed as he hurried to her and took her hands to kiss them.

“There you are, Chang- _ er,”  _ she giggled and signed then looked up at Zhao Deyin. Even four months pregnant, her bow was utterly flawless. “Young Master Zhao, what a surprise. I didn’t know you knew our Chang- _ er.” _

“I met him today, young Mistress Lian.” Zhao Deyin beamed with a wave. “Is your little one giving you some evening discomfort? I can get you that peppermint tea again?” 

“Thank you, but I’m fully stocked from the last trip still,” she said, warm and sweet. “Though you can pass a message to my dear A-Qiang for me, if you would?”

“Of course, I will see him when I get home.” Zhao Deyin nodded, still signing to keep Gu Chang in the loop.

She took out a small packet of tea wrapped in one of her handkerchiefs. To Gu Chang’s sensitive nose, it smelled like raspberry. She gave it to Zhao Deyin and kissed his cheek in thanks, then took Gu Chang’s arm. “Take care, Young Master Zhao! And thank you!”

“You’re welcome mama to be! Don’t hesitate to reach out if you need anything and see you soon, Gu Chang!” Zhao Deyin signed with a beaming smile. 

*/*/*

The county of Leling hosted one of the biggest towns in Lanling not near the capital, and Lan Jingyi loved every inch of it. Perhaps it was because he’d grown up sequestered in the mountains and spent his days now running Koi Tower. It felt good to be outside in the rain and perusing stalls, no official business to attend to, no cranky elders to sass. For a moment, it was just like old days, coming back from a night hunt and buying a memento or three. He grinned as he paid for the sugar fishes and hurried back to Jin Ling.

“I told you I wouldn’t be long,” Jingyi said, bumping their shoulders together, his treat bouncing on his smile. He handed the other to his husband and looped his arm through his, unbothered by the rain pattering on his hair. “Are we settled with the rooms?”

“Of course we are. Though A-Chang is going to be offended we aren’t staying with him.” Jin Ling answered, leaning in when Jingyi offered one of his stick candy. He took a bite and licked his lips.

“He only  _ thinks  _ he’ll be offended, but considering how our night is going to go, he’d kick us out anyway,” Jingyi mused, snapping off one of the sugar fins and chomping it. “Deaf means nothing with a voice as low as yours, Rulan. His core will hear us. Trust me, we’re doing him a favor.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Jin Ling asked, already knowing the answer. He leaned back in for another bite. “Well I hope he’s hungry for dinner. I haven’t been to the Goldfinch in forever.” 

“It’ll be good to see Jin Chan and Wu Xiang again,” Jingyi agreed, leaning up for a quick kiss before pulling him along. “Come on then, Sect Leader Jin. We don’t need you making puddles.” Not that he cared about himself being rather damp. He laughed and danced around the puddles they passed, kicking through a few with delight. “One thing I love about your land, Rulan, is all this rain. You should tell it to rain for me all the time.”

“I would if I get a few more of those kisses you like to keep to yourself.” Jin Ling countered, leaning in to kiss his husband's cheek. He didn’t care about being wet either. He’d been raised in the mix of Lotus Pier and Koi Tower. So water was normal to him.

Jingyi laughed and did kiss him, still snickering when they made it to Gu Chang’s shop. He could feel the man’s  _ qi  _ permeating through the door and the floor, and smiled as the power made his and Jin Ling’s wedding bells chime, sending ripples through the magic and letting Gu Chang know who had just come in.

“Back room!” Gu Chang called after a moment, voice muffled like he had a pin between his lips, which he did. They found him leaning over his slanted desk, pinning a hem in place. He made a good show of scowling at Jin Ling. “Drowned?” he asked, giving the sect leader a pointed up-down look. His annoyed frown was already starting to break with laughter.

“Yes, I have this beautiful siren calling my name. So it’s impossible for me to not get drowned.” Jin Ling signed before wrapping an arm around Jingyi’s waist, pulling him close.

Gu Chang made a face.  _ I hope you two got your own damn room,  _ he said, huffing, which had Jingyi laughing outright.

“Told you so,” he said to Jin Ling, before his eyes turned to the beautiful robe.  _ New client?  _ He asked, not recognizing the snake motif.  _ I’ve never seen you do snakes. _

“A Zhao,” Gu Chang told him, then snorted at how Jingyi just blinked uncomprehendingly.  _ You didn’t tell him about your resident crime family? _

“You have a crime family?” Jingyi asked Jin Ling, gleeful. “Is that where Sect Leader Nie got the idea for his newest novel?”

_ You shouldn’t be messing with that part of your family.  _ Jin ling chided then turned a smile to his husband. “Yes, that’s where he got his idea from. See, he still keeps up his brother’s law on crime. So the Zhao’s don’t go there.They have headquarters here and in Gusu. I am surprised that Hanguang-jun still hasn’t done anything.”

_ Crime is a part of life. The Zhao’s are honorable,  _ Gu Chang pointed out.

“If they’re honorable, then Hanguang-jun would do nothing as long as they stayed in their lane,” Jingyi nodded, then smiled at Gu Chang.  _ Can we pull you away for some dinner? _

_ Goldfinch?  _ Was all Gu Chang had to say, already going for his cloak.  _ Hot pot? _

“See, this is why I’m glad you stopped hating me. You have great ideas,” Jingyi said happily amidst his stomach growling, and he took Jin Ling’s arm. “Shall we?”

“Yes, and no more talk of your beloved Hanguang-jun.” Jin Ling responded, smiling as Jingyi curled closer to him. “I don’t want a nice hotpot to be ruined.” He turned to Gu Chang.  _ It’s nothing. Tell us more about your Zhao Since you’re trying to deflect. _

_ We both know you don’t like your Uncle Lan,  _ Gu Chang rolled his eyes and moved to the door to lead the way to the Goldfinch.  _ Young Master Zhao Deyin. He ran into me in the street and fell into the mud, so I gave him a robe to wear. Now I have a barnacle of a man on my back.” _

“He’s blushing,” Jingyi whispered to Jin Ling, grinning toothily.

“Yes, he is.” Jin Ling leaned into Jingyi as they were given a private room on the second floor. He’d chosen a set of golden robes that Gu Chang had made for him. The silk was gold with a blue sheen for his outer robe and a dark navy second layer with a white high collar inner robe.

“And it’s not like he finds that barnacle a hardship considering he’s not picking at it to go away.”

“Has it finally happened?” Jingyi asked in glee. “Our A-Chang, in love?”

_ I don’t know what you two are saying, but I don’t like it,  _ Gu Chang narrowed his eyes at them. “Brats.”

“Love at first sight, he’ll hate it. He’s always thought himself a love hermit. Now, he’s just like the rest of us.” Jin Ling mused, leaning in to kiss Jingyi’s cheek right where one of his favorite freckles was on the man’s face. 

“You’re not supposed to like it when we tease you, _ brat _ .” Jin Ling signed letting Gu Chang into the conversation. 

Gu Chang rolled his eyes and sat down, though his glare wasn’t too heated as he watched them.  _ I see the two of you are still as grossly in love as ever. _

“And that is why we got rooms at the inn,” Jingyi nodded, smiling up at Jin Ling.

_ Praise the gods. _

“Please, soon enough you’ll have your precious barnacle all over you and you’ll be insatiable. It’s always the quiet ones.” Jin Ling teased his friend. When the hostess arrived to take their order, Jin Ling ordered them the hotpot and some extra bread loafs with that honey butter spread along with some strawberry baijiu. He looked over at Gu Chang and shrugged his shoulder.

“What?”

_ Not quiet by choice,  _ Gu Chang rolled his eyes again, but was blushing and smiling at the idea. He and Zhao Deyin? He told himself it’d never happen, and yet…  _ and if we end up with matching tattoos again, i’m forbidding you from ever drinking with me. _

“Yeah, right. Who else will drink with you? Your new  _ barnacle _ ?” Jin Ling mused, then wrapped an arm around Jingyi’s waist. His hand fiddling with the string of the jade token tied to his husband’s sash. “And our carp are stunning. I still give kudos to the artist that could work while we wiggled half drunk and still made them look good.”

“I don’t think  _ half  _ drunk is accurate,” Jingyi mused, smiling as he wiggled a little closer to Jin Ling. “The way I heard it, you were more than all drunk.”

_ We passed out for over a day,  _ Gu Chang reminded him, grinning in the memory.  _ Your jiujiu thought I'd dragged you into a gutter and killed you. _

“You were so angry to wake up and find your tattoo.” Jin Ling laughed as he signed, “At least yours isn’t a good eight to ten inches and on your back.” 

_ At least they’re pretty,  _ Gu Chang added, huffing at him. Jingyi laughed between them.  _ I don’t like things unplanned. _

“It could have been worse,” Jingyi soothed, then perked up when the hostess brought the hot pot. “Oooh, smell that. I’ve missed hot pot. I don’t mind our cooking over fires, Rulan, but there's something about a meal you don’t have to cook yourself after a long night hunt.”

“That is true, my heart.” Jin Ling hummed as he patted his husband’s thigh. “Perhaps we should stay in the inns instead of cooking in the wo--” He stopped hearing the sound of padded feet running down the hallway. It came to a stop at their door before it swung open. 

“Bin-ge was being jealous and didn’t tell me you were back from…” Zhao Deyin blinked. His robes were still fluttering about him and his hair had been taken out of the braid so it was in a curled mess with only a few strands tied back with a ribbon. His worried glance was replaced with a deep blush. He did smile though. “Oh, uh, wrong room.” His focused on Jin Ling and Jingyi then he spotted Gu Chang. He almost tripped letting go of the wall and signed.

“Hello, Gu Chang! Funny seeing you here after, well I was here earlier, but this visit should go better.” 

Jin Ling for his part was completely stunned.He blinked a few times then turned Gu Chang. Jin Ling tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. 

_ This is the barnacle,  _ Gu Chang signed to him with red ears, then looked up at Zhao Deyin.  _ And this is the friend I mentioned who collects too much junk. Zhao Deyin, this is Sect Leader Jin and his enabler of a husband, Master Lan. _

“Enabler and proud,” Jingyi huffed, bowing his head in respect to Zhao Deyin. “Young Master Zhao, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Master Lan and you too Sect Leader Jin.” Zhao Deyin blushed even deeper. He reached up to fix his hair and try to look more appropriate. Then it was like a light bulb went off. “Did you just call me a barnacle?” 

‘He means it in the sweetest way possible,” Jingyi assured him as Gu Chang blushed just as deeply. 

_ You did say I'll never be rid of you,  _ he signed, bashful, but smiling crookedly at Zhao Deyin.  _ I’d ask you to join us, but you seem to be looking for someone? _

“I am sure he does. Gu Chang is always kind.” Zhao Deyin praised the other man. He sheepishly rubbed his head then his eyes widened. “Oh you’re right! I’m looking for my friends that were in Gusu. A-Rong and my elder brother A-Ning. Bin-ge was being jealous because I’ve not been able to have dinner with him so he didn’t tell me that they were back till just now.” 

_ If you mean Lady Wu’s husbands, she bought out the room across the way,  _ Gu Chang said, pointing out the door to the room adjacent.  _ She uses it for work luncheons, but I know they all use it. _

“I keep asking them to use my room but they like to be spontaneous.” Zhao Deyin signed with a proud grin at his friend’s mischievous behavior. He sniffed the air. “Oh, I should get that. It’s kind of chilly today with all the rain.” 

“Well, as A-Chang said, you’re welcome to join us. Your friends too if they’re expecting you,” Jingyi offered, signing so Gu Chang would know he was playing traitor. Gu Chang scowled, face pink, making him grin. “We just got it, so it’s still fresh. There’s more than enough for all of us.”

“Oh! I know they’ll like that. Let me go tell them. You said, that one, Gu Chang?” Zhao Deyin turned to point at the room to head that way. “I’ll be right back.” 

Zhao Deyin opened the door to his friend’s private room with a smile and a flush to his face. “Hello, what are you doing here? I know you two--- I’ll wait.” Zhao Deyin flushed a deep red and shut the door going back into the room with the others. 

“Told you so,” Qiu Rong sing-songed, laughing from Zhao Ning’s lap, robes half undone, and called across the doors. “A-Yin! Your fates are good tonight! Enjoy them without us. We’re having breakfast with you tomorrow! And don’t be jealous!”

“Mm, I think they might have the right idea,” Jingyi teased Jin Ling, having seen a bit of shoulder and kissed lips. He smirked at his husband and Gu Chang made a point of gagging.

_ Not in front of my hot pot you gremlins, or else I'll stab my eyes out, please and thank you. _

Zhao Deyin was beet red as he sat down beside Gu Chang. “Yes, please don't, I'd rather enjoy this hotpot too. Now that I have that burned in my brain. I should have listened to Bin-ge.” He brushed a strand behind his ear then made a bowl for Gu Chang then himself. Zhao Deyin was about to make Jin Ling a bowl then stopped. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m sure we’ve almost run you off already,” Jingyi laughed and reached out to make Jin Ling’s bowl, then himself one. 

_ They’re enabling gremlin demons, don’t be sorry.  _ Gu Chang gave Zhao Deyin a reassuring look before loading up a plate. He handed it to Zhao Deyin with a nod.

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin signed after setting his plate down. “I too feed my gremlin family from time to time. Those two gremlins across the hall tend to be spurred on by each other and A-Rong’s visions.” 

“Which tends to make you jealous from time to time.” Jin Ling reiterated, taking a sip of Jingyi’s tea instead of his baijiu. 

_ Wanting someone to be an idiot with isn’t bad,  _ Gu Chang was quick to defend the clearly flustered man. _ These two tend to share everything. Notice how all their portions are different? They’ll be eating off each other’s plates and sharing cups all night, except for the baijiu. _

“Not when you could already have someone.” Jin Ling raised an eyebrow, then purposely ate some pulled pork from Jingyi’s hand.

“There’s nothing wrong with sharing food. It’s something that I tend to do.” Zhao Deyin hummed, eating some rice. “And does one of you not drink baijiu?”

“Not unless you want me to strip and then dance on the table, no I do not,” Jingyi chuckled, taking a sip of the tea Jin Ling just sat down. “A single cup and I’m a goner, not much fun.”

_ The last time he had wine, he started spouting sonnets about A-Ling’s eyes. Then decided it was too warm and that he needed kisses immediately,  _ Gu Chang snorted and picked up his own bowl. 

“You’re plenty fun for me, my heart.” Jin Ling grinned, leaning into to kiss him affectionately in the dip in Jingyi’s dimple on his cheek. 

“There’s always a reason for a kiss.” Zhao Deyin flushed before taking a sip of tea. “So, I am inclined to agree with Sect Leader Jin.”

“Don’t agree with him too much, or his head will be so inflated, he won’t fit through the door,” Jingyi warned playfully and laughed at the pout he got for it. He stuffed a pepper into Jin Ling’s mouth to ruin it. “You know I love you, but you  _ are  _ a brat.”

_ Seconded. _

“Then I shall agree quietly.”

“And we will be the best of friends.” Jin Ling said, before catching Jingyi’s wrist and licking his fingers free of the sauce that’d been on the pepper. 

Gu Chang straight up growled at him, playful and scandalized all at once.  _ How long have you been married?  _ he demanded with cutting strokes of his hands. _ This is not your honeymoon. _

“ Three years and counting but It doesn’t matter.” Jin Ling said, after licking another finger for good measure. “If you weren’t such a brat maybe you’d have your own husband.” 

Zhao Deyin stayed quiet. His own face flushed at the forward display. He was by no means a private person; He just didn’t think that the sect leader of his beautiful city was so open with his husband. It made him smile though. He reached for the hotpot at the same time as Gu Chang. His hand brushed the others and he let his hand drop. Zhao Deyin swallowed as a feeling of consciousness of the fact that he was here and Guo Hai was probably at home. 

“Sorry,” Gu Chang said, moving his hand so Zhao Deyin could go first and gave Jin Ling the stink eye. He decided to focus instead on Zhao Deyin while the two husbands fussed and laughed together. “Ignore them.”

_ Don’t apologize.  _ Zhao Deyin signed instead of talking.  _ They aren’t bothering me. It’s all in my head. I’m enjoying dinner with you. _

Gu Chang blushed at that.  _ I’m enjoying dinner with you too,  _ he said.  _ You probably rather be with your friends, but I’m glad you could join us. At least now I’m not alone in having to deal with the lovebirds. _

_ No, I’d rather be here with you. At least those two aren’t having sex in front of you _ . Zhao Deyin responded, flushing once more.  _ I’m glad you’re not alone either.  _

_ Hard to be alone with such good company,  _ Gu Chang said, taking a chance to flirt since Jin Ling and Jingyi were distracted by each other. He offered up his most handsome, charming smile to the man and pushed his glass of baijiu to Zhao Deyin’s to clink them together.  _ I’m finding myself glad that you ran into me this morning. _

_ I’m glad I ran into you too.  _ Zhao Deyin grinned, accepting the glass of baijiu. He brightened his gaze. The two of them clinking their cups together. Zhao Deyin took a sip of the baijiu. The burn was nice and he moaned lightly in pleasure. He hadn’t had baijiu in a while. Guo Hai had preferred them to drink the honeyed wine. Zhao Deyin looked up to find Gu Chang looking at him. 

_ I take it you haven’t had that in awhile,  _ Gu Chang said, blushing at the low sound he’d been able to sense, like a song washing over him in a dark silence. He shivered. 

_ Running into people? That’d you be right. I’m not normally one to do that but I’ll consider it a good thing for me. For the alcohol you’d be right. I’ve not been drinking this in a long time _ . Zhao Deyin signed, he turned more to Gu Chang. His hair lightly falling over his shoulder.

The man was distractingly beautiful, and wholly unaware of it, it seemed. Gu Chang felt his breath catch and swallowed, resolutely ignoring the other two’s smirking faces. _ Baijiu is my favorite. Which alcohol do you prefer? _

_ There is this vanilla rum that Ziyi-jie gives me. _ Zhao Deyin answered,  _ You should try it when you come to my house for dinner. _

_ When I do?  _ Gu Chang asked in amusement.  _ You’re so sure i’ll show up, then? Or are you ordering me to? _

_ Well if you don’t come to my place then I will come to yours. I am a barnacle after all. _ Zhao Deyin laughed again. He pushed his cup back for more.

Gu Chang refilled it, blushing.  _ I do have something for you,  _ he admitted.  _ Perhaps you can come by tomorrow? _

_ Oh, please don’t feel a hurry to take care of those robes I messed up. It honestly wasn’t your fault. _ Zhao Deyin signed and then took a drink of his baijiu. He moaned once more happily, leaving behind a huge smile.

_ Not the robes,  _ Gu Chang said, going redder.  _ A gift. _

_ I love gifts! _ Zhao Deyin brightened then hiccuped and giggled at his own excitement. 

“They’re adorable,” Jingyi whispered to Jin Ling, making a show of focusing on the bit of meat he was offering to Jin Ling. “We should find a good excuse to leave them alone.”

“Yes they are and I can make that happen.” Jin Ling grinned, then reached up to tilt Jingyi’s jaw towards him. He peppered a few kisses on that sharp jaw before placing a nip there. He grinned feeling the swift kick to his leg. 

_ Don’t think i don’t know what you’re doing,  _ Gu Chang warned, scowling at the two gremlins.

“Do you?” Jingyi said, grinning toothily as he moved to stand. “Well, what a relief. Now we don’t have to make an excuse. A-Chang, Young Master Zhao, we are going to retire for the night. You two stay and enjoy yourselves. We’ll pay for everything at the desk.”

Zhao Deyin was blushing but he shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Wu Shang will have already charged my family tab for it when my brother arrived and told them I went to your room. So you b-both have a good night.” Zhao Deyin stumbled as Jin Ling wrapped his arm around Jingyi’s waist pulling him back. 

“Don’t be stubborn. We’ll get them breakfast or lunch.” Jin Ling said, in Jingyi’s ear when he felt his husband start to get stubborn. “We will see you in the morning, A-Chang.” 

“Brats,” Gu Chang said, sighing, but waved them off. Thankfully, they both left quickly, but that meant he was alone with Zhao deyin. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. “Sorry. Gremlins, as I said.”

“No worries, my family and friends are the same way.” Zhao Deyin responded, still signing as he talked. “Do you want anything else to eat? I can have them bring something sweet to go with our baijiu?”

_ Aren’t you sweet enough?  _ Gu Chang said, feeling much freer to flirt now he didn’t have to worry about Jin Ling and Jingyi being toads about it. He lifted his baijiu and knocked the rest back, humming in satisfaction. Still, “Won’t say no.”

“Huh? Oh! Alright.” Zhao Deyin blinked with a slight confused smile on his face. He hadn’t quite understood what Gu Chang had signed because of quickly the man had signed. So he did the best he could “Then I will go order us some of the peach cakes. One moment!” 

Zhao Deyin left the room and was surprised to find that his brother and Qiu Rong were still here. Well if leaving counted as still being there. “I thought you’d have left already.” Zhao Deyin stated, sheepishly rubbing his head.

Qiu Rong smirked at him, hair a mess and robes still loose. “Well, I had a weird vision about you, so we decided to stay a bit. How is it going with your new friend?”

“That has to be so weird…” Zhao Deyin commented, then cleared his throat as Zhao Ning gave him a look. “Uh, good. I was about to get us some peach cakes.” 

“I’ll go get them while you talk to him, little one.” Zhao Ning said, learning down to press a kiss to the top of Qiu Rong’s head. Then he tided Qiu Rong’s’ sash a little bit. 

“Oh, okay. Thank you Ning-ge.” Zhao Deyin responded and earned a head nod as the man headed towards the staircase.

Qiu Rong studied Zhao Deyin a moment, then stood up. His neck was a mess of marks and he did nothing to hide them. “A-Yin, tell me about your new friend,” he said with an easy smile.

Zhao Deyin’s eyes narrowed at him. “Why do you want to know the answers to your requests when you already know them.” Zhao Deyin folded his arms. “So, you don’t do your pout thing and make Ning-ge mad at me. His name is Gu Chang and he’s a tailor. I accidentally ran into him this morning when I was supposed to be meeting Guo Hai. He was kind enough to let me borrow these robes and have dinner with him tonight.” 

Qiu Rong’s smile warmed and he nodded, though his brow had a slight furrow. “A-Yin, I ask you to be careful,” he murmured. “Not because Gu Chang is a bad person, that’s not it at all. He’s a big part of your fate. You were meant to know him. My worry comes with Mister Guo. He’s not going to take any of this well.”

Zhao Deyin blinked at what his best friend told him. He turned his head to look at the door that he had just stepped out of. Then he realized that he’d mentioned that Guo Hai wasn’t going to take the friendship he was forming well. “What does he have to do with it? My friendships are my own. Please don’t worry. I won’t let him hurt Gu Chang. He’s been so nice to me.” 

“I know you won’t,” Qiu Rong said with confidence and pulled him into a hug. “Just make sure you stay safe too, okay?”

“I’ll be just fine. Who’d be dumb enough to hurt me?” Zhao Deyin mused, hugging his best friend just as tight back. 

“Hurt who?” Zhao Ning asked, having returned with two plates of peach cakes. 

“No one. Now, let me have those Ning-ge so you can take Qiu Rong home for dessert.” Zhao Deyin teased his brother and best friend. Zhao Ning shook his head and handed him the dishes. 

“Yes, I’m sure A-Cao wants to share too,” Qiu Rong laughed lightly, waving goodbye. “Have a fun time, A-Yin.”

“Goodnight!” Zhao Deyin laughed, then used his foot to open the door and closed it the same way. “Sorry, I took so long.” He mouthed slowly and hoped that Gu Chang could read lips. He reached down to put Gu Chang’s plate on the table. To which Zhao Deyin was successful put then his ankle decided to curl up in his silk robes. So when he tried to move to sit across from Gu Chang he slipped. 

“Ack!” Zhao Deyin yelped. He fell down with him falling half on the floor and half on Gu Chang. The peach cake that’d been on the plate in his hand went flying. Some of it hit Gu Chang’s face while most of it soared past his head. 

Gu Chang hurriedly caught him, making sure their heads didn’t knock together. The peach cake stuck to his cheek flopped down, landing on Zhao Deyin. For a moment, he just blinked at their situation, then he started to laugh. Boyish, loud, and hearty.

Zhao Deyin was at first stunned but Gu Chang’s laughter broke him from it. The sound of Gu Chang’s laughter made a shiver go down his spine and spark his own laughter. His hand that’d landed on Gu Chang’s gripped a little tighter as he laughed. 

“Okay?” Gu Chang managed, reveling in the feeling of the man in his arms. He ducked his hand into his sleeve to wipe away the cake from Zhao Deyin’s chin. “Ankle?”

Zhao Deyin nodded and just out of instinct titled his head back to give Gu Chang proper access to his chin. “Fine.” Zhao Deyin responded without signing when noticed Gu Chang dropping his gaze to his lips. There he spotted some cake frosting on Gu Chang’s cheek. He reached up swiping the frosting off. Zhao Deyin tasted the peach frosting he’d removed and grinned. 

“Though I can’t say the same thing for the cake.” He signed as he spoke this time.

Gu Chang blushed and smiled, though his eyes were on that ankle. “Not fine,” he murmured in agreement, then pointed to the man’s foot. “Swollen. I can fix.”

“Oh, yes please.” Zhao Deyin signed then licked the rest of the frosting off his hand before finally getting out of the man’s lap. He felt a sense of sadness at the move. He’d felt comfortable there but he pushed those thoughts aside, blaming the baijiu. He turned around and rested his ankle on Gu Chang’s lap. 

Gu Chang eased off the shoe and sock, then cradled the ankle with his  _ qi.  _ With a hum, it seeped into Zhao Deyin’s skin. Slowly, the swelling went down. “Better?” 

“Yes.” Zhao Deyin swallowed, feeling the gentle caress of Gu Chang’s sea green  _ qi _ around his ankle. He shivered once more and he hoped that Gu Chang couldn’t see it. “Thank you.” He signed. 

Gu Chang nodded and sat his foot down once it was healed. He moved back to start wiping Zhao Deyin’s chin and cheek clean. “Sit still.”

“Yes, sir.” Zhao Deyin mouthed. A warmth blossoming in his chest at how Gu Chang blushed red. He almost shook his head to get rid of the thoughts starting to flood through his brain but he stopped himself so that he could obey Gu Chang’s instruction. His eyes tracked Gu Chang’s movements.

Gu Chang got the man as clean as he could, then found himself laughing again at the sight of Zhao Deyin’s cake spotted robes.  _ Seems I have another set of robes to wash for you,  _ he teased before starting to wipe his own face. 

Zhao Deyin caught Gu Chang’s wrist. “Let me.” He grabbed the cloth napkin and gently cupped Gu Chang’s chin. “I’m sorry that I am so clumsy. Baijiu makes me a bit ungraceful.” He wiped the peach cake off the shorter man’s face. Zhao Deyin leaned in then mouthed, “You smell delicious.” 

Gu Chang flushed and licked his lips, his eyes falling to Zhao Deyin’s mouth before going back up to his eyes, dark and wanting. “You too,” he managed, swallowing hard and leaning in a little, hoping for a kiss. “Peaches and vanilla.”

“A-YIN!” the deep timbered voice followed by the quick snap of the door sliding open. 

Zhao Deyin flailed, ending up back in Gu Chang’s lap. His head bumping lightly with Gu Chang’s as his arms wrapped around the shorter man’s neck. His heart racing his chest. “Bin-ge! Don’t yell we are in a teahouse!” Zhao Deyin chided.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zhao Bin asked, sharply dropping his tone. His dark green eyes narrowed at Gu Chang. “Who is  _ that _ ? Get out of his lap. What would Guo Hai think?”

Zhao Deyin let out a sharp gasp then turned his head to look at Gu Chang. His cheeks flushing a deep shade of red. He slowly retracted himself off of Gu Chang. “I am so sorry.” Zhao Deyin signed as he spoke. “Are you okay?” 

“Is he okay? You left me to go to dinner with Ning-ge and Qiu Rong and low and behold I find them at home and you’re here with….?” Zhao Bin huffed. 

“Gu Chang this is my body guard and friend,  _ Zhao Bin. _ Bin-ge this is Gu Chang. Be kind to him. He’s been good to me.” Zhao Deyin chidded again. 

Gu Chang nodded his head, not quite sure what was going on. He was good at reading lips, but the newcomer was talking rather fast. And low. His qi was ringing with his voice, making it hard to concentrate. 

“Sorry,” he said to Zhao Bin, not knowing what else to say. “He tripped. Fixed his ankle.”

_ You have nothing to apologize for. He’s just upset I didn’t have dinner with him _ , Zhao Deyin signed without speaking.  _ He’s used to me being at home and I’m out late. I have to be accounted for. _

“Yes, you do and I will escort you home.” Zhao Bin huffed at him then shifted his gaze to Gu Chang. He bowed his head slightly before leaving the room with another sharp snap of the door shutting. Zhao Deyin jumped. 

_ I am sorry. I keep bothering you with me and now my family. _ Zhao Deyin responded, then moved to get his sock and shoe back on. 

_ It’s not a bother to me. I’m sorry to have kept you up,  _ Gu Chang said and got up with him, making sure his ankle was fully fine before opening the door.  _ I hope to see you soon, Zhao Deyin. Good night. _

“Good night, Gu Chang. I can’t wait to see you again!” Zhao Deyin perked up and waved enthusiastically before Zhao Bin ushered him out. Zhao Bin gave him a last minute look over as they went downstairs. Just before he was out of sight the corner of his lips curled up in approval. 

*/*/*

“A-Rong, you’re being silly. It was my fault for not paying attention. A-Hai is right. I should train more often so I don’t get rusty.” Zhao Deyin said, pushing his braid off his shoulder. It was still damp. The movement tugged on the healing scratch on his chest from his sparing with Guo Hai in front of the trainees. He was thankful for the bandage wrapped around his torso to keep it from bleeding again onto his inner robe.

The robes he wore today were from Wu Cao. The high collar inner robe was made of lightweight black silk that went well with the black gossamer outerobe with thin bead embroidered golden snakes in the grass on the hems. It’s flowy and would give him plenty of room to move around considering the amount of bruises he had on his back. He’d hit the ground so hard followed by a few hits to his back by Guo Hai. 

“A-Hai is not right,” Qiu Rong muttered, for once his ever-present smile gone. “He was playing dirty and you know it.” Stll, when Zhao Deyin looked ready to excuse his partner yet again, Qiu Rong shook his head. “Fine, A-Yin. I won’t push anymore. You know how I feel about him. But you really should let the healers work on you longer.”

“But it’s been a week and I want to see Gu Chang. We didn’t part the best with Bin-ge coming and all but kidnapping me for being out past midnight.” Zhao Deyin sighed, waving off his friend’s worry. He perked up at his own mention of Gu Chang. “And smile please. I’m fine. I promise.” Though if he was honest he was worried. He’d sent word to his friend to visit him but it never happened. So, maybe Gu Chang had decided he wasn’t worth the trouble? A small bundle of nerves forming at him being impulsive over a gift and friendship.

Qiu Rong sighed, but did smile for him. It was too against his nature not to. “I’m sure he wants to see you too,” he murmured, looking at the gift bundle. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“You can if you want too. I think Bin-ge has Zhao Shufen shadowing me if you can feel her.” Zhao Deyin said, softly. He peered down at his basket of baijiu, candy, calming bathing salts, and a few pouches of his sleeping powders that go under the pillow. 

Qiu Rong smiled a bit better for him. “I’ll let you go alone, sometimes new friendships are best cultivated that way. Good luck with him, A-Yin. Remember, he is in your fate.”

“I know, that’s why I don’t want our friendship to slip through my fingers, A-Rong.” Zhao Deyin responded. He stopped for a carriage to go past them and shivered. It was cool outside but he couldn’t tolerate the weight on his back. 

Qiu Rong sighed, his smile slipping. “Do you want me to catch a rickshaw for you?”

“No, no. I’d rather walk. It’s good for my legs since I have been laying on my stomach this whole time.” Zhao Deyin reached out for Qiu Rong and pulled him close but not snug like he’d usually do.

“I’d warm you up if I could,” Qiu Rong said, hugging him back carefully, then waved him off. “Go get that Gu Chang,” he chuckled. “I’ll make sure you’re not missed too much, okay?”

“If you hurry quick enough Ning-ge will be shirtless practicing lifts!” Zhao Deyin winked, waving to his friend as he crossed the street. He dropped his hand and made his way to Gu Chang’s shop. He was surprised with the healing salve that Granny allowed him to remember. 

Zhao Deyin smiled as he noticed the front door to the shop propped open. He hoped that meant that Gu Chang was there and not just a shopkeep. “Gu Chang!” Zhao Deyin called out as he stepped into the shop. He was careful with the door to make sure that it didn’t hit him or his right arm where there was a healing scrape. 

There was low humming coming from one of the back rooms. A young woman stepped up with a giggle, a pincushion around her wrist. “You must be Young Master Zhao,” she said with a bow. “Master Gu is working in the back, he said you were allowed to go and see him anytime. Just please be careful of the robes in there. We’ve had a collection ordered and have been working nonstop.”

“Of course. Should I leave this out here so as not to bump something?” Zhao Deyin asked, raising the basket and slightly winced at the stretch. 

“No, no, he has a table in there,” she assured him and gestured for him to go through. “And he needs a break. He’s been humming all morning, so I know he’s in a good mood, but he was also here before we came in and hasn’t left at any point for food.” 

“Oh well then, it's a good thing this has a little bit inside. Thank you and I will make sure that Gu Chang at least has something.” Zhao Deyin said, bowing slightly and making his way back towards the direction she said that his friend was in. It was made easy to locate him since he could hear humming. That put a smile on his face when he entered Gu Chang’s workspace. It was nice and cozy with it’s organized chaos, kind of like his own space at the apothecary. He sat the basket down and leaned slightly over Gu Chang’s shoulder to see what he was embroidering.

If it hadn’t been for his core, Gu Chang wouldn't have known he was there. “Should not sneak on deaf,” he chided, his song ending in an amused grumble. He lifted the bright pink fabric to show the peony. “Harvest dances. Two dozen hanfu.” He sighed tiredly, but the smile he offered Zhao Deyin was proud. “Sorry not answered.” He gestured to a line of thick ribbon stretched over the office, pinned with various designs and what seemed to be all of Zhao Deyin’s notes. “Busy.”

“It’s okay.” Zhao Deyin mouthed slowly. A happy spark of hope that he hadn’t ruined the start to their friendship. “You’re so talented.” He reached down to gently trace the completed embroidered parts.”I love these colors. I have a dark pink robe that A-Cao made for me to wear in one of her shows.”

“Thanks. For Madam Li’s,” Gu Chang said, like it was perfectly normal for him to be making outfits for a brothel and its string of  _ yiji _ . He got up to stretch once he finished the line he’d been on and paused, blinking at the basket. He raised an eyebrow. “Picnic?” 

“If you would like but there isn’t any food but candy and baijiu?” Zhao Deyin signed as he spoke. “Sorry, I couldn’t get any peach cakes.” 

_ Why, did you want to wear them again?  _ Gu Chang asked, amused, and tilted his head to show he wanted Zhao Deyin to follow him out. Down the hall to the left was another door that, once slid to the side, revealed a staircase.  _ My home is up here,  _ he explained amidst the growl of his stomach. He put a hand on it and scowled a second.  _ I’ll treat you to a meal if you haven’t eaten? _

Zhao Deyin chuckled and shook his head the moment Gu Chang looking up to see his answer. “I thought I’d eat with you if you were hungry.” Zhao Deyin lifted his hand to sheepishly rub his head but stopped and let it drop down as his flowy sleeves started to expose his bruised and scraped arm.

Gu Chang frowned. “What happened?” he asked, voice stern with concern.

“Oh this.” Zhao Deyin laughed with a smile. “I was asked to spar for the new trainees and lost is all.” 

“Want heal?” Gu Chang asked, seeing the man shiver, his frown deepening. “No problem.”

“Oh, no, no. Don’t waste your energy. Bin-ge and Granny for the past week have been helping me since A-Qiang is gone on a trip. This is my first day of freedom. So, let’s eat well after we make something. That is if you don’t mind me in your kitchen. “ Zhao Deyin answered, tone nonchalantly but still happy. He stepped inside as Gu Chang let him in. 

It was a small, but well kept space, and smelled of warm spice and citrus incense.  _ You are not a waste of energy,  _ he assured Zhao Deyin before taking the basket to his kitchen area. It was just big rough for a wok and storage, where he found some rice and vegetables. He usually wanted plenty of meat with it, but seeing the man wincing as he walked around, he decided a lighter soup would settle better.  _ I can make vegetable soup? _

Zhao Deyin liked the cozy space and could find himself easily living in a space like this well also with his paints and canvases. He turned around quickly but winced at how fast, causing him to wince at the movement tugging his chest wound.“Oh yes please.” Zhao Deyin perked up a bit more. “Do you want some help dicing everything up?” 

Gu Chang considered that, then stepped up to him, his hands lightly coming to rest on his chest. “You let heal, you can help. Otherwise, sit,” was his terms and he smirked charmingly up at him.

Zhao Deyin moved back a bit making a low wounded sound. The spot was still tender. “Sorry. I just….granny’s salve usually numbs it. Today is my first day without it.” He tried to smile but failed. He swallowed. “If you can heal it then I will be grateful and will help with lunch.”

Gu Chang nodded once and placed his hands on Zhao Deyin’s chest again, much softer this time. “Stay still,” he said, his eyes glowing green with power. He focused his  _ qi  _ into Zhao Deyin’s meridians, teasing along his life force, until he had a full map of the injuries in his mind. The man had no core, but the healing was the same, and he started to siphon off the pain into his own body and replace it with calming warmth. “Still hurt?” he asked, his power tattooing the wounds under his skin.

Zhao Deyin moaned in happy relief as he felt the pain leave from his chest and from the other wounds on his body. He gently took hold of Gu Chang’s forearm. “No, but you need to stop.” Zhao Deyin mouthed. 

“Will pass,” Gu Chang said stubbornly and pushed in harder now that Zhao Deyin’s pain was gone. His power enveloped the man like a blanket, soothing all traces of ache. By the time he lifted his hands away, the wounds were closed and little more than dull bruises, and because of the healing transfer, the ache of those were in Gu Chang alone. He smiled, almost boyishly, at Zhao Deyin and stepped back into the kitchen before he could be reprimanded. “Now, we cook. No cutting off fingers. Will not heal that.”

Zhao Deyin bit his bottom lip to hold back the reprimand and to fight back the tears threatening to fall. He couldn’t believe that someone could be that kind. Guo Hai hadn’t even offered to help him but he doubted the man would after Zhao Bin got a hold of him in the following round. Zhao Bin had broken the man’s nose as well as bruising an eye with some other bruises. He followed Gu Chang into the kitchen and walked up behind the shorter man and just hugged him. 

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin said, pressed close behind the ear near the canal. Then he was off, going to where the aprons were hanging. He got one for himself then the other for Gu Chang, holding it out.

Gu Chang shivered at the feeling, but smiled and took the apron with red cheeks, settling it on.  _ Cut them how you like them, I'm not picky,  _ he told Zhao Deyin and set out some carrots.

“Okay.” Zhao Deyin flushed as he went to wash the carrots and then started dicing them. He probably shouldn’t have done that but Gu Chang hadn’t said otherwise. He just wanted him to able to possibly hear him with the man’s  _ qi _ helping. Zhao Deyin swallowed and focused on his carrots chopping them into tiny rounds.

“All done.” Zhao Deyin signed when Gu Chang looked up at him.

Gu Chang nodded and added them to the wok, where there were peas and some onions already starting to boil. He felt Zhao Deyin step close and looked up at him, taking in the way the filtered light lit up his face, how handsome and earnest his expression was, how dark his eyes. “Tell me, have a wife? Husband?” he asked, a spark of hope inside him.

“No, I don’t have a wife or husband. But I do have a partner right now. Do you?” Zhao Deyin answered truthfully. His gaze dropped to the soup. “Can we add corn? I can remove the kernels.”

Gu Chang swallowed down the disappointment and bit of guilt. The last time they'd been together, he’d almost kissed the man. He could have ruined this. Settling on what he did have, he nodded to a nearby basket. “Corn. Add what you like,” he told him, then focused on what else he’d been asked. He made sure he was stirring when he answered, “No wife. No husband. No one.”

“Oh, thank you.” Zhao Deyin grinned, heading over there happily to grab two ears of corn. He stripped the husk back then washed them and returned to the table. “That’s a shame. You’re a good man Gu Chang.” He tilted his head with a smile at him before he focused on removing the kernels with the knife. “Speaking of partners, it was actually mine that I sparred with.” 

“Hurt you?” Gu Chang frowned, not liking the sound of that. His mind flickered back to the injury map his  _ qi  _ had made and the broken leg he’d sensed that had healed a while back. “Broke your leg?”

“That wasn’t his fault. I fell off my saddle and we were sparring. My training is like we talked about he’s had Nie training. He’s kept up his training while I let mine slip. It was honestly my own fault.” Zhao Deyin responded, slowly and made sure to keep his face turned towards Gu Chang.

Gu Chang didn’t like it one bit, even if he couldn’t understand why. Still, he nodded and put on a smile. “Makes you happy?” he asked, since that was the most important thing. Training accidents he could tolerate as long as the asshole treated Zhao Deyin deservingly elsewise.

Zhao Deyin stopped slicing on the ear of corn for a moment thinking about how much their relationship had changed. At the beginning there wouldn’t be an ounce of hesitation that his answer was yes. But if he was honest, like gut wrenching honest with himself...then the answer was no. He still felt deeply for him but between the fights and the extreme dislike coming from his family and friends, Zhao Deyin couldn’t say yes anymore. 

“Sometimes.” Zhao Deyin answered, truthfully again. Because there were times where he could see the flicker of the man he met at Wu Cao’s after party of her show. Then there were times that he was someone else, like the other part of himself was a mask. He’d be rude, controlling, and not that he’d told a soul but he had shoved him into a lotus lake during one of his fits when visiting his father when the man was living in their residence in Lotus Pier. And if he was being honest again with himself, yesterday he’d felt like Guo Hai had been more into their spar than he should have been. At that thought, Zhao Deyin’s hand on the knife tightened a little and he looked over to see Gu Chang looking at him. He felt a little bit bare like the man was like Qiu Rong and could see into his mind. 

“Sorry,” Gu Chang said and reached out to touch the man’s shoulder. “Not happy, not worthy,” he murmured. “Deserve the world, Zhao Deyin. Deserve smiles.”

Zhao Deyin smiled softly and leaned his head to rest on Gu Chang’s hand. “Thank you and so do you.” He sighed and had the sudden feeling of wanting to be hugged. However, he didn’t have the right to ask for it. He felt the sting of his eyes and straightened up. Zhao Deyin sniffled and smiled brighter as his own stomach grumbled along with Gu Chang’s. “We better get this finished or our stomachs might start eating themselves.”

Gu Chang nodded and added in the corn. It wasn’t long before the soup was ready and he pointed to where the bowls were stored. He divvied out how much Zhao Deyin wanted, suddenly feeling famished. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday and even then it’d been barely enough to tide him over. He sniffed the soup with a happy hum, and sensing the low music of Zhao Deyin doing the same made him chuckle. 

“Remind me before you leave,” he said carefully as they sat down to eat. “Have a gift for you.”

“Oh yes and please open your own gift properly!” Zhao Deyin beamed, feeling energized by the prospect of a gift. Childish he knew but he’d never lost the wonder. He went over to get the basket and bring it to the low table. “Here.” 

Gu Chang took it and peered inside. He was immediately pleased by the sight of the baijiu and the candy made him chuckle. Bath salts and sleeping powders, as well as alcohol and sugar…  _ are you trying to put me to sleep indefinitely?  _ He teased, setting the basket aside with great care.  _ Thank you. _

“You mentioned that you weren’t sleeping well and I can help with that.” Zhao Deyin laughed, cheerfully. “You’re welcome.” 

Gu Chang nodded in gratitude, then got up to fetch his own gift. His body was still sore from the pain transfer so he did his best to block it out and move naturally. When he came back, it was with a lacquered box, plain, but beautifully made. He handed it over.  _ All those I consider friends have one,  _ he said just before Zhao Deyin opened it.

Zhao Deyin gasped as he saw the beautiful hand card bell on the soft plush green velvet pillow. “Oh it’s so lovely.” Zhao Deyin carefully lifted the bell out. The bell reminded him of the one his Uncle Tang has from his former partner that lives in Lotus Pier. For a second he thought maybe the bell was like that one but pushed that thought away because Gu Chang said he gave one to  _ all _ of his friends. It was stunning with its leaf like design and the burgundy tassel. He jingled the bell and grinned. “It even sounds lovely Gu Chang!” Zhao Deyin beamed. 

_ And that tone is unique to you; I’ll always know it’s you. My qi can sense low tones, so bells are how i know my friends,  _ Gu Chang told him, ears pink at the man’s delight.  _ I’m glad you like it. _

“Low tones? Like how low? Were you able to hear me earlier?” Zhao Deyin asked as he put the bell on his sash. “And I don’t just like it. I love it.” 

_ Your voice is low, so i sense it like music, but i can’t make out words,  _ Gu Chang explained.  _ I’m fully deaf with my ears. What i have is my core, but it was never trained to be a hearing instrument, since i lost my hearing only a few years ago. I can sense from here…  _ he pat his throat and then hummed to the highest pitch his core could sense,  _...and lower. _

Zhao Deyin nodded and wished he had a core for a moment that maybe would make it easier for Gu Chang to hear him. He blushed. “Then I am sorry because it must have been odd for me to suddenly do what I did.” He messed with his bell then lightly giggled. It was stunning and he would treasure it.

Gu Chang tilted his head, not sure what he meant, so took a guess.  _ You mean, when you mouthed in my ear? _

“Yes, you couldn’t hear it. So that had to be so awkward for you.” Zhao Deyin flushed a deeper shade of red.

_ It was comforting, because it was you,  _ Gu Chang told him honestly.  _ The hug too. I didn’t mind that either.  _ Far from it, in fact. He wanted more. He offered the man a smile.  _ If you weren’t attached, I'd ask to court you, Zhao Deyin. But still, we are friends, are we not? So please, do as you like. I like you best when you’re being yourself. _

Zhao Deyin flushed at that. He knew that Gu Chang was just being nice to keep him from being even more of dolt in front of him. Though he didn’t feel the lie in that Gu Chang saying that he liked him best as himself. “Alright then I want the hug I denied myself earlier.” Zhao Deyin hummed as he moved around the table to hug Gu Chang gently. His face moving into the juncture of his neck and collar. The warmth the man emitted made Zhao Deyin shiver. It didn’t help that his clothes right now were made for the heat of summer or the privacy of one's home, not for fall turning winter.

Gu Chang swallowed at that, but allowed the hug, wrapping his arms around him. That’s when he felt the shivering and frowned. “Cold?” he asked, hardly needing the nod to know the truth.  _ Sit and eat, the soup will warm you. I have a cloak you can wear home.  _

“A little. I just wanted to move today so I didn’t dress just right by the weather but for my body.” Zhao Deyin answered, feeling a bit sad at moving away from the warmth and good scent that Gu Chang provided. He stayed by the man’s side though and ate his soup. “Thank you for the offer, and I will gladly take you up on it. A-Rong scolded me already for not being properly dressed. Your cloak shall keep him from doing it when I get back.”

Gu Chang nodded, a bad feeling in his chest, though his smile was warm at the man’s closeness. “Good?” he asked about the soup, lifting his own bowl to sip it that way.

“Delicious.” Zhao Deyin leaned in a little with a soft laugh. “Uncle Tang says that cooking a meal with good company always makes the food taste the best.”

_ My mother said the same,  _ Gu Chang chuckled and leaned in too, his smile warm.  _ She also said the way to a man’s heart was through one’s skill with a wok. _

“Oh that is true for me. I love food especially sweets. Sometimes Bin-ge makes me these cinnamon snakes. He likes to act all tough but he’s goey just like Ning-ge and A-Qiang.” Zhao Deyin signed, then went to take another bite of his soup. 

_ Does your partner make you food?  _ Gu Chang asked, wondering if he was named in that list or not.

“No,” Zhao Deyin huffed a laugh, “he doesn’t but he likes to pretend by asking others to cook. The first time he did it he thought I wouldn’t recognize A-Yue’s egg tarts.” 

The news didn’t exactly paint the man in the best light, but if Zhao Deyin could laugh about it then he could at least smile back.  _ I used to not be able to cook,  _ he admitted.  _ But I found myself in a position of either learning or starving. I find it soothing now. _

“Oh, I’m sorry but kind of not? Your cooking is delicious so I will be greedy to be thankful that you can cook. I am not so good with meat though. That’s why I tend to cook more vegetables and fruit. Bin-ge or Ning-ge help me with it. I gave myself food poisoning the first time I cooked pork for me and A-Hai.” Zhao Deyin left out how it’d been only him with the food poisoning because Guo Hai hadn’t come home that night. 

Gu chang nodded in sympathy.  _ I did that too,  _ he signed in solidarity and smiled at the laugh he earned.  _ You seem happy here. I’m glad. _

“I am very happy here but I hope you’re happy when you visit my home too.” Zhao Deyin grinned, then went to get another bowl of soup. “Do you want some more? Or maybe some of your baijiu.

_ No, I need what’s left of my brain to focus on the hanfu,  _ Gu Chang chuckled, then held out his bowl for more. “Please.”

“You have a perfectly sized brain.” Zhao Deyin mused, taking the bowl. He hummed a childish tune that his adopted elder sister would hum to him as a child as he got them seconds. Zhao Deyin made sure to walk carefully so as not to trip in this robe and settled back beside Gu Chang this time a bit closer. “Let me know if anything is too strong or too weak in the basket. I will fix it.”

_ Thank you,  _ Gu Chang took his bowl and saluted the man with it, sipping it again from the rim.  _ I’m sure it’s all perfect, simply because it’s from you. _

“You’re welcome and I sure hope they help you rest. You’re going to need it for the mid-autumn festival coming up.” Zhao Deyin responded before taking a bite of his soup. His eyes brightened and put his bowl down. “If you have nowhere else you have to be. You’re welcome to come to my home. You are family.”

_ I’ll come,  _ he promised, if only to see Zhao Deyin smile like that. He smiled himself and ducked his head, ears going warm.  _ And I'll have your robes done by then. _

“Oh yes!” Zhao Deyin said, excitedly. He leaned his head on Gu Chang’s shoulder. He let out a contented sigh. The warmth of the soup and Gu Chang’s healing touch finally made his body focus on how good it felt not to be in pain. So, naturally it made him sleepy since he too had been sleeping poorly despite the healing and salves. 

“Tired?” Gu Chang said, arm wrapping around the man to rub his back. The motion reminded him of the wounds that had been there and he felt his chest tighten. “You can stay. I have room for you.”

“Maybe for a little bit. A-Rong knows where I am if I stay too long. That is if I don’t give you any trouble.” Zhao Deyin responded, eyes feeling heavy.

Gu Chang shifted to his feet and leaned down. “Arms,” he said, and guided them around his neck when Zhao Deyin lifted them. He got his grip under the man and lifted him smoothly into his arms. “No trouble,” he assured and started walking to his bedroom.

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin said, voice small. He made sure to curl himself around Gu Chang’s curves with his legs so that the flowy fabric and his height didn’t cause too much of a hindrance. “You’re strong not that you wouldn’t be. It’s just I’m not a maiden.” He shook his head trying to find the words and blabbering instead.

“You’re not heavy,” Gu Chang said, not fully catching all of that. “Not to me. You’re easy to carry.” And he didn’t just mean the man’s weight. Perhaps it was too soon to feel so strongly already, but Zhao Deyin was a precious person, he could tell, and he truly was a gift to hold. “Just rest.”

“Are you sure? I could have walked.” Zhao Deyin offered still. He knew that he weighed at least a hundred pounds and that it couldn't be light but Gu Chang was a cultivator. They could carry a lot more than a regular person. 

“Wanted to,” Gu Chang huffed, sensing the man was still arguing but not, in fact, trying to break free. He used his foot to slide open the bedroom door and sat the man on the bed. As Zhao Deyin got comfortable, he went to grab an over robe and cloak for him to wear once he was awake again.  _ Sleep as long as you need. I’ll just be downstairs. You can try out your bell too. _

“Thank you and I will.” Zhao Deyin grinned, cheeks rosy from the need to sleep. The remnants of the salve from this morning working too finally that he’d eaten properly. His eyes flickered to be beautiful deep green cloak and simple black over robe. “They are so pretty.” 

_ Thank you, now sleep,  _ Gu Chang chuckled, pressing his finger to Zhao Deyin’s forehead until he laid back. Zhao Deyin smiled as his eyes started drifting. He began humming that childish tune again, putting himself to sleep as he snuggled into the bed beneath the soft sheets. 

*/*/*

Gu Chang wasn’t sure how long it’d been since he’d put Zhao Deyin to bed. He’d gotten very lost in his embroidery and it wasn’t until his assistants left for the evening that he realized how late it’d gotten. Worried, he closed shop and hurried upstairs, but paused at the door, eyes wide and core singing with awe.

He could smell something wafting from his kitchen, but it was the swinging bell under it that made his heart skip. Slowly, he slid the door open and shut it. He moved into the kitchen and huffed, seeing the man in a flurry around the wok. “Sleep well?”

“Oh yes, thank you and I am sorry A-Chang about the rice. I didn’t put enough oil in the wok and it kind of burnt the rice. You appear to have wheat rice instead of regular rice and I didn’t take that into account.” He mouthed then went into signing. “I was trying to fix you something before I left and I got distracted while mincing the other vegetables since I ate all the soup earlier.” Gone was the gossamer layer of his robes. He was now in just his inner robe and trousers with the apron over it. His hair was tied back not to get into the food. 

Gu Chang swallowed at the sight of him, then chuckled at his earnest face. “Thank you,” he said, both speaking and signing, and stepped in to fix a new batch of rice. “A meal together is meal shared,” he mused. “Need to leave?”

“No, I can come and go as I please. Plus tonight is A-Hai’s late night. He goes with Master Sun to have tobacco and drinks and their colleagues from work at Master Sun’s residence.” Zhao Deyin answered, nonchalant. Then perked up. “I saw you had blueberries. Can I make small tarts for us?”

_ Please, just promise me one thing? _

“What?” Zhao Deyin mouthed slowly, not signing as he lifted a handful of peas into the wok.His gaze meeting Gu Chang’s. 

Gu Chang gave him a sly grin.  _ Don’t drop them on me? _

“I...won’t promise that. You looked good with food on your face.” Zhao Deyin teased, mouthing the words slow and with small smirk on his lips.

“Not bad yourself,” Gu Chang told him, blushing a bit and wishing impossible things. No matter what his opinion of Zhao Deyin’s partner was, he was still in the man’s life, and that meant Zhao Deyin was off limits. It didn’t quite erase the feeling that this was the kind of moment worthy of a kiss. He squashed the feeling in shame.  _ I guess just be grateful I'm not Jin Ling. He gets very protective of his blueberry tarts. _

“Well then we must make him some and put some special herbs in them for him to enjoy them with Master Lan. I bet he isn’t as stingy with him.” Zhao Deyin signed while looking down at his pile of diced vegetables. He hummed for a moment then shook his head. “Did you want any meat to go into the rice?” 

_ Usually i’d say yes, but you said you had trouble with meat, so let’s stick to what you’ve made,  _ Gu Chang said and started scooping the vegetables into the wok. He added more water and oil, then gestured to the spice rack for Zhao Deyin to choose which spices he wanted to use.

“I can eat meat, I promise. Maybe next time I should let you make the meat first then make my mess.” Zhao Deyin signed with a laugh. He added the right spices and a dash of cheese.

Gu Chang stirred it and smiled. “Next time,” he agreed warmly and scooped the finished rice and soup into bowls Zhao Deyin brought over. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you like it. It’s not like your soup but it is good.” Zhao Deyin responded, then reached over to brush Gu Chang’s hair behind his ear so it wouldn’t get in his face. 

Gu Chang paused and looked up at him, stomach leaping. He did his best to play calm. “Smells good. Give yourself more credit.”

“I’ll give the company credit.” Zhao Deyin grinned, then took in the man’s short hair. His fingers till messing with the end of the strands. “I know it was probably a difficult decision but I think the short hair suits your face. You have a good bone structure that a knife would feel ashamed of.” 

_ Thanks I think,  _ Gu Chang chuckled, a blush in his cheeks.  _ I cut it after my uncle nearly beat me to death. _

Zhao Deyin’s smile dropped and he stepped away from the table to be closer to Gu Chang. He pulled the man into a hug that he’d probably regret later but that didn’t stop him. “I’m sorry.” Zhao Deyin said voice low and his face tucked into Gu Chang’s neck again like earlier. 

Gu Chang sighed but hugged him back, rubbing his shoulder. “Am fine,” he murmured. “Reason I am deaf, but fine. He is dead now.”

“Good, you deserve to be treated right and nothing you could’ve done should have given him the right to beat you like that. Family is supposed to care for one another not tear each other apart.” Zhao Deyin stated, when he pulled back. He smiled fondly at him then moved back. “Oh! I need to set the oven just right or we will have flat cakes instead of tarts!”

“Eat first,” Gu Chang laughed, pulling him back by the sash. “Eat,” he said again, shaking his head in amusement. “Sweets can wait.”

“Okay, but more cheese is fine right? I can get us more groceries if you’d like to go to the market with me.” Zhao Deyin hummed, reaching past him for some more cheese to sprinkle into his bowl.

_ I don’t need more but i’m willing to go with you anyway,”  _ Gu Chang told him.  _ Though maybe after the collection. I’ve got a lot of work to do and I'm already feeling like there’s not enough hours in the day to get them done. _

_ Oh, you will. I have every faith in you, even if I have to come for every meal to make sure that you do just like A-Rong and Ning-ge do for A-Cao. _ Zhao Deyin signed as he chewed. A look of determination in his eyes.  _ I’ll not let you go hungry and before you start about my shop. Our trainees that don’t pass the training work for me or as household staff. _

_ Makes sense. And i won’t say no. i like having you around,  _ Gu Chang told him with a wink before sipping from his bowl.

“Good, because I feel safe with you and Zhao Shufen must have too because she hasn’t come in yet. Or is she downstairs?” Zhao Deyin asked, a bright smile blossoming on his face.

_ Last i saw of her, she was downstairs helping Fu Mai with her thread,  _ Gu Chang said, thinking of the very impressive woman looking very much out of place with the pink robed Fu Mai, who had used Zhao Shufen as a measuring tool, looping the thread she needed around the Zhao’s hands.  _ I think your guard is a tad enamored. _

“I was just about to say that you better keep an eye or Zhao Shufen will be sweeping her off her feet.” Zhao Deyin giggled. “She likes nice ladies.”

_ Fu Mai is gentle and sweet with a romantic heart,  _ Gu Chang chuckled.  _ And Zhao Shufen is welcome to sweep her away, but not until after the robes are done. I need her embroidery skills. _

“Oh no, she wouldn’t dare keep her from her work. Though that means Bin-ge won’t give me trouble for being out. You’re not wrong. She is  _ fierce _ and from Meishan.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, “I am probably more of a distraction. Were you able to get some finished while I was sleeping?”

_ I did, and if you’re a distraction, you’re a welcome one,  _ Gu Chang smiled at him and bumped their arms together.  _ Thanks for the food. _

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Deyin smiled down at his rice. “I woke up and was hungry. I figured you hadn’t eaten because Mistress Fu said you tend to get lost in your work. So I wanted to make you something to eat. Also for being so kind to me and letting me rest.”

_ That’s what friends are for,  _ Gu Chang said to that and felt Zhao Deyin lean on him. He smiled.  _ Anytime. _

*/*/*

Zhao Deyin knew that Guo Hai wasn’t in the best of moods. He’d caught a cold after walking in the rain back to the house. So, he’d stayed in bed while Guo Hai had gone to Sun Yao’s without him. Though secretly he was glad he hadn't, the man always looked at him like he was a piece of meat. He was respectful to the man because of Guo Hai but there were times that Guo Hai tried to parade him around. 

He still felt weak but better than the past few days.The fevers had been high and he was still coming off one today. He didn’t care about that because today was the first day of the mid-autumn day festival. That meant that Gu Chang was coming for dinner. Zhao Deyin grinned as he combed his hair. Today he’d chosen a set of his favorite robes that Wu Cao had made from her last collection. The inner robe was high collar while the arms are sleeveless. His favorite part was that the inner lining was made of some fabric from Gusu that keeps the wearer warm. The next layer was made of golden threaded musli.His favorite part was a golden green gossamer that matched the silk inner robe with embroidered snakes and chrysanthemums with golden oil slick beading. 

Those two layers were still on the rack while he was combing his hair when Guo Hai came to stand behind him. Zhao Deyin’s stomach dropped and he slowed his movement. Guo Hai was handsome with his dusty blue eyes and light brown hair. His features were softer and rounded versus Gu Chang’s natural sharpness. The man’s hands on his shoulders had him returning to the present. A shiver went down his spine that he hoped that the other couldn’t feel. By the pleased smirk on the man’s face he had. 

“You should wear your hair up today.” Guo Hair grinned, lightly massaging Zhao Deyin’s shoulders. 

“I wanted to wear it down and the hair crown that A-Qiang made for me.” Zhao Deyin answered. He didn’t need to have a core to be able to know that Guo Hai was disappointed as a little glee left his eyes. 

“Then you should start telling Wu Cao to make you robes with lowered collars. You know how much I love your neck.” Guo Hai huffed, moving his hand around Zhao Deyin’s head to make him tilt it. He was about to lean down when there was a sharp knock on the door.

“A-Yin?” Wu Cao’s voice filtered happily through the door. “Your guest has arrived and I was told by Granny to let the both of you know the raspberry baijiu is already being served.”

“Oh, yes!” Zhao Deyin perked up from the uncomfortable feeling he was getting because of Guo Hai. Since, he’d had several talks with Gu Chang and A-Rong since the sparring, Zhao Deyin had found himself not wanting to engage so enthusiastically intimately with Guo Hai. Because as they’d start he’d think about how rough Guo Hai had been during the sparring. Him getting sick was actually a time of relief for him. He leaned forward out of the man’s grasp. “A-Cao, can you help me with my hair barrette?” 

She slid the door open with a smile. She, much like her husband, always seemed to have a smile on, even when she was around someone she didn’t like. If anything, she only got more gracious and polite to those she considered insufferable brats.

Needless to say, she was very polite to Guo Hai.

“Of course, A-Yin. My, you are looking so handsome!” she gushed and pat his cheek. “You as well, Master Guo!” He didn’t, because in her eyes his inner ugliness ruined the silk, not that anyone but her husbands would know. “Those robes are spectacular.” They weren’t. “May I ask where you got them?”

“Not at your shop. Master Kim’s.” Guo Hai narrowed his gaze at the woman. 

“Oh she didn’t mean it like that.” Zhao Deyin said, trying to keep Guo Hai from starting. “There just aren’t that many silk houses here. There’s her’s , Master Gu’s, Master Shao’s, and Master Kim’s.” He handed the hair barret to Wu Cao. It was made of gold with a slithering snake and a dagger as the pin. “Didn’t A-Qiang do a good job?”

“He always does,” she tittered, putting it into his hair and ignoring Guo Hai’s glaring. “His sweet lady is coming tonight, so he’s been practically floating in place all day. I do hope he asks to marry her soon. I’ve been itching to sew a wedding gown.”

“Oh yes! She’d be perfect to join the family.” Zhao Deyin added and didn’t miss the look Guo Hai gave him. 

“I am going to leave you both to get acquainted with this raspberry baijiu,” Guo Hai huffed, heading for the door. 

“Don’t drink too much please.” Zhao Deyin requested, leaning to see him in the mirror.

“Don’t worry I won’t. Sun Yao is coming.” Guo Hai responded, with a tilt of his head serving him another look before leaving. 

Zhao Deyin’s smile faded into a pout. He’d hoped to have one holiday that didn’t include Guo Hai’s boss. He quickly smiled again at seeing Wu Cao’s look in the mirror. “Sorry, I’ll stop wiggling.”

“I wish you’d drop that fish in the sewer where he belongs,” she said without preamble, sighing in worry as she fussed with his hair. Still, she smiled for him and pat his cheek again. “I like seeing you with your hair down. It’s more like you.”

“I do too. He wanted me to wear it up.” Zhao Deyin made a face then turned to Wu Cao then winked. “A little rebellion and I know you all don’t like him. I still care for him though. I don’t want to make you all uncomfortable.” He got up and walked over to his rack where the other layers of his robes. “But I can’t help how I feel.” 

“May I ask you something, A-Yin?” Wu Cao asked, her voice soft and gentle, almost motherly. There was something in her eyes as they met each other’s gaze. “Does he still make you happy?”

The first thing that came to mind the moment he heard the word  _ happy _ was Gu Chang. His friend made him the happiest lately and he was so excited to see him tonight. His smile brightened then realized he was supposed to be thinking about Guo Hai. He gave it some thought and came to the same conclusion that he did when Gu Chang asked him. 

“Sometimes, but not like in the beginning.” Zhao Deyin answered, truthfully as he slipped on his second layer. 

Wu Cao, knowing him well enough to guess the turn of his thoughts, smiled and walked over. “A-Yin,” she murmured, cupping his face with her hands. “What about Gu Chang? Does he make you happy?”

“Very happy.. _.safe. _ ” Zhao Deyin responded, feeling his eyes start to burn being faced with having to answer out loud. 

“My dear, I can’t make this decision for you,” she said, almost tender as she traced his cheeks with her fingertips. “Gu Chang looks at you like you are every star in the sky. That is precious. I only ask that you consider your options.”

Then, she drew him down to kiss his forehead, and giggled as she rubbed away the lipstick mark. “Take your time, sweet one. I’ll go make sure Guo Hai isn’t giving Gu Chang a hard time.”

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a huug. “I will think about it and we can go together if you don’t mind helping me with my sash.” He took a step back and went to grab his outer robe. “Then you can terrorize...I mean tease your husbands.” 

“They love it,” Wu Cao tittered and helped him with the sash. “You look wonderful. Gu Chang is going to drop his cup,” she said knowingly and winked before taking his arm. “Shall we go knock them dead?”

“No, he isn’t and he’s seen me in the black and fuschia robes you made me for the spring festival in Meishan last year. He didn’t drop his wok when he saw them.” Zhao Deyin stated as he led her out of the room. “And I didn’t realize till he pointed this out but you make me a lot of robes with gossamer.” 

“It suits you,” she said simply and gave him a teasingly knowing look. “Do you want me to  _ not  _ put in gossamer?”

“No, I like the weightless feel of them.” Zhao Deyin flushed then his whole body seemed to beam as he spotted Gu Chang. It took a lot to not go straight over to the man who was standing with a cup in his hand alongside Zhao Qiang, Zhao Bin, Guo Hai, and Sun Yao. 

Gu Chang heard the bell and turned, then promptly stilled. The sight of Zhao Deyin stole his breath away and his cup fell out of his grip. He fumbled to save it, grateful it’d only been tea and that his own robes were black, hiding the stain.

“Told you so,” Wu Cao sing-songed in Zhao Deyin’s ear.

Zhao Deyin’s ears flushed and he waved to Gu Chang. “Stop it.” Zhao Deyin tsked as he noticed that Guo Hai had turned to look at Gu Chang while Sun Yao’s gaze traveled over him. He brought his friend’s arm closer to his chest to keep her close. A feeling of disgust rising in his chest. He refocused on Gu Chang and guided her over to him first. 

“You came.” He mouthed as he signed. 

_ I gave you my word and thankfully the hanfu were ready on time, giving me a day to rest,  _ Gu Chang said, still flushed from almost dropping his cup. He set it on a tray that passed by with a servant.  _ I also got you something,  _ he added and reached into his sleeve. He pulled free a hair pin in the shape of a wiggling snake, wrapped around the stem of a lily. He offered it to Zhao Deyin with a bow.

“Oh so beautiful.” Zhao Deyin gasped, taking the offered gift and bowed as well. His smile brightened even more if that was even possible. “I too got you something.” He gently patted Zhao Qiang’s arm but the man had already pulled it out to hand him the box. Zhao Deyin presented him with a hand carved circular box that had a lotus engraved with lacquer over top of it. “I hope you like it.” 

Curious, Gu Chang looked inside and felt his breath catch all over again. Inside was a set of sewing tools that looked custom made, with an attachment cord to hang from his sash. Scissors, thimble, and… a key? He shot Zhao Deyin a questioning look.

_ That’s a surprise _ Zhao Deyin grinned mischievously. “I hope that you like them.”

“And is this your little tailor friend?” Guo Hai stated, interrupting their moment. His tone was sharp and his gaze narrowed at happy Zhao Deyin looked. Zhao Bin was surely about to step in but Zhao Qiang took his arm. This was a fight that if it erupted Zhao Deyin needed to handle. 

“Guo Hai! A-Chang is more than just a  _ little tailor friend _ .” Zhao Deyin chidded, then turned to Gu Chang, stepping up to Gu Chang.  _ I am sorry, he’s being rude. _

_ If his pride is so fragile, I'll do my best not to anger him more,  _ Gu Chang signed, refusing to rise to the bait, though his own temper was starting to flare. He hadn’t even done anything more than smile at Zhao Deyin, but what seemed to have set the man off was  _ Zhao Deyin  _ smiling. He scowled.  _ I will not fight him unless he tries to harm you. I swear it. _

_ He’d be stupid to do anything with my family here _ . Zhao Deyin signed back. 

“So are you going to introduce us  _ properly  _ then?” Guo Hai said, voice clearly getting irritated. He reached over taking Zhao Deyin’s elbow and pulled slightly to make Zhao Deyin step back. 

“Gu Chang, this Guo Hai he is a lawyer and…” Zhao Deyin started to introduce them but Guo Hai cut him off.

“His lover.” 

“A-Chang knows this, Guo Hai.” Zhao Deyin stated, firmly while signing along. “Gu Chang has been nothing but a good friend and supportive of our relationship. Now stop being disrespectful.” 

Gu Chang bowed to the pompous asshole and put on the most nonchalant face in his arsenal.  _ A pleasure, fuckface,  _ he signed politely and noticed the Zhao guard to the left of him promptly choke on his spit. He maintained a perfectly neutral and calm expression and took the gamble.

“A-Yin has told me many things about you,” he said in his careful way, using the endearment freely as though it weren’t for the first time, and turned a smile back on Zhao Deyin once he saw him blush. “You look wonderful,” he said, this time softer, warmer, and let his feelings show plainly in his eyes. “Love the hair pin.”

“Oh thank you, my brother A-Qiang made it.” Zhao Deyin gushed which of course made the man standing off with Zhao Bin flush and wave as Zhao Deyin gestured in his direction. 

_ Bin-ge dying over here. _ Zhao Qiang signed to him. Which of course made Guo Hai’s head swivel to a giggling Zhao Deyin. 

“Oh it’s nothing.” Zhao Deyin said while signing to Gu Chang.

“Your brother’s laughing is never a good thing.” Guo Hai huffed, changing his entire tune when Sun Yao finally sauntered his way over to them. Apparently, his sisters had successfully scared him off because while beautiful most of his sisters weren’t interested in slime. Sun Yao shivered as he approached them. 

Gu Chang immediately narrowed his eyes, recognizing the man from his time helping the brothel with outfits. Thankfully, his behind-the-scenes role granted him anonymity and Sun Yao clearly didn’t know who he was. All the better. He had made no promises to not fight this man, after all, and he felt his temper flare again.

But before the introductions could even begin, the front gate was opened and Lian Shi was led inside. Her dark eyes were immediately on Zhao Qiang and she brightened, but her steps slowed once she met Sun Yao’s gaze.

Something dark and vindictive flickered in her expression, fleeting like a bird’s shadow over a lake, and her smile was perfect as she bowed to everyone. “Young Master Zhao, Chang- _er,_ Bin- _ge,_ A-Qiang _._ Master Qiu, Lady Wu. Master Guo, Master Sun.”

Gu Chang was more than amazed by her. She was seething, but she was perfectly pleasant. He took a step into her, knowing exactly that look. Cutthroat, and dangerous. Her smile sharpened.

“Master Sun, I do believe I haven’t seen you since you were blacklisted from Madam Li’s,” she said, like she was commenting on a flower’s bloom, or a cloud in the sky, and held her hand to him for a kiss. It reminded Gu Chang of a spider beckoning in a fly. “I will admit, Young Master Zhao, I wasn’t aware your father allowed him on the premises, given what he did to A-Bao. What a surprise.”

Guo Hai and Sun Yao both blanched at Lian Shi’s greeting to them. Because the truth was that Guo Hai had known that Sun Yao had been banished from Madam Li’s brothel. He just didn’t realize that there would be anyone here. Besides, Lian Shi’s occupation as a yiji wasn’t one that they actively talked about. Though he also knew that they didn’t care. The Zhao’s are an active triad so it wasn’t a big deal to them.

“And I wasn’t…” Guo Hai recovered, trying to cover himself by deflecting onto Lian Shi but he was cut off by Zhao Deyin.

“You brought someone into  _ my  _ home that hurt one of our family members? Someone that my father banned from one of  _ our _ establishments?” Zhao Deyin’s voice dropped low as he sharply turned to face Guo Hai. He sharply took his arm back from the shocked man. 

“Get that thing out of  _ my  _ house!” Zhao Deyin said, firmly and somehow taking all the anger out of his voice addressing the other Zhao’s in the other room. Zhao Deyin’s jaw tightened as Zhao Bin gleefully stepped forward to take him. “And clearly he didn’t quite grasp my father’s warning. See to it that you educate  _ it _ on what it means.” 

Guo Hai blanched as that sharp glare turned on him. Zhao Deyin stepped up to him and slapped him _hard_ that made Guo Hai step backwards. “I trusted you with my body, my family, and my home. All you had to do was respect and care for us as we have so **_generously_** to you. I have given you every opportunity to be worthy of my family and of me.” He paused, swallowing controlling the anger that he’d been keeping at bay. “And you ** _wasted_** each one. Get out before I let my family do what they’ve been dying to do to you since the food poisoning.” 

“I’m not worthy of you? And you think some disowned tailor is?!” Guo Hai snarled. His gaze went straight for that damn bell that Zhao Deyin had been sporting the past two months. Filled with anger, jealousy, and shame he shot forward, yanking the bell off Zhao Deyin’s sash. To get back at Zhao Deyin for smacking him, he made sure to use his  _ qi _ to shove the man to the ground. 

However, he didn’t make it even two steps in escape before Gu Chang was in front of him. He grabbed the bell and as it tucked into his palm, he slammed upwards, so that it wedged hard into Guo Hai’s wrist. The bell shattered, slicing into skin and bone, and Gu Chang used the momentum to duck in and flip Guo Hai over his shoulder and back, slapping Guo Hai onto the stone paveway.

“Me, worthy?” Gu Chang hissed with utter hatred in his face. He tightened his hold on Guo Hai’s ruined hand, his own palm a bloody mess from the bell’s explosion, and dared the man to cry out with a scowl full of teeth. “Of Zhao Deyin, none are. He is everything good. Difference? I will  _ try  _ to be what he needs. You? You are  _ trash.” _

“You’ll be just as worthy as your bobo.” Guo Hai gritted out before turning into a whimpering mess as there was pressure applied to his hand. The metal piercing even deeper. 

“Maybe so. His choice,” Gu Chang said and finally let go, ripping the end of Guo Hai’s robe to wrap his hand, given the man wasn’t moving on his own anytime soon. He stepped back then as the guards swarmed and his worried eyes searched for Zhao Deyin.

Zhao Deyin was still on the ground but with Zhao Qiang behind him. He was breathing unsteadily. Zhao Qiang looked up at Gu Chang then back to Zhao Deyin. His hand was on Zhao Deyin’s chest but it wasn’t glowing with  _ qi _ . Zhao Qiang was trying to get Zhao Deyin to stop panicking so that he could properly check his meridians. 

“A-Yin,” Gu Chang said, tucking his hand into his chest so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch Zhao Deyin with it and reached out with his other, his green  _ qi  _ gently curling on his palm. He cupped Zhao Deyin’s cheek with it and urged his core to warm the man. “A-Yin, look at me.”

“A-Chhh..chang.” Zhao Deyin stuttered, feeling the burn of Guo Hai’s qi. The man had meant to just punch him but it’d cause him to have a panic attack as well. “I c-can’t breathe.” He forced out a huff of air and tried to focus on Gu Chang’s hand cupping his cheek. Zhao Deyin leaned into the touch.

Gu Chang shifted closer and moved his hand to rest over the center of Zhao Deyin’s torso, where a core would have been had the man cultivated one.  _ “This little bird flew the market, this little bird flew home. This little bird stole pine nuts, but this little bird stole corn...” _

As he sang, he pressed in a finger at a time, counting with the childish tune. His  _ qi  _ swept outwards from his palm like a spider’s web, filling each meridian with warmth and joy, and he urged the man’s body to calm. “Sing with me,” he hummed and started again.  _ “This little bird flew to the market, this little bird flew home. This little bird stole pine nuts, but this little bird stole corn. And this little bird found a new nest, grass and fur and bone.” _

“ _ This little bird stole corn…”  _ Zhao Deyin started to sing after a few rounds of the song. His breathing having evened out as he focused on Gu Chang’s voice and the feel of his qi “A-Chang…” he mouthed slowly. Finally able to think about more than just his own breathing he noticed Gu Chang’s hand. “Your hand.” He moved off Zhao Qiang’s chest to reach out for Gu Chang. 

“Fine,” Gu Chang assured, breathing out in relief and let the man take his poorly wrapped hand. “Will heal… but…” He bit his lip. “Broke the bell. Will make another. Sorry.” 

“You’re more important, A-Chang. Please don’t hurt yourself like this again.” Zhao Deyin asked, worriedly examining the hand. He looked up at Gu Chang. “Can A-Qiang heal you?”

“Stop worrying?” Gu Chang asked at that and, with a sigh, let his hand be passed off. “Am fine, A-Yin.”

Zhao Qiang leaned forward and around Zhao Deyin slowly, taking the hand. His gaze narrowed a bit but then he refocused on Gu Chang’s hand. He took out the shards in the palm before hovering his own hand above that one. His qi was maroon with a blue-green iridescence that joined with Gu Chang’s seagreen. He mentally winced and tightened his grip on Gu Chang’s hand so the man didn’t let go too early. 

“Yes, I will stop worrying I promise.” Zhao Deyin nodded.

Gu Chang bit down a harsh noise as the healing started. The man’s  _ qi  _ was like a volcano erupting, fiery hot, but then cold. He shivered and groaned in pain, eyes closing tightly. Still, he did not pull away until Zhao Qiang released him. Then he tested his hand by clenching and unclenching it. “Thanks,” he said to the man, then huffed at Zhao Deyin’s bright face. “Brat.”

“But you’re healed and I am no longer worried.” Zhao Deyin smiled sheepishly.He was about to say something else and Zhao Qiang tapped his shoulder. He glanced to find that Zhao Ziyi had arrived. He nodded with his brother. The two of them did a moment together before Gu Chang met Zhao Ziyi.

“Let’s go, get cleaned up before my sister spots us.” Zhao Deyin said, softly got up and took Gu Chang inside.

Gu Chang followed him easily enough, looking over him in worry. “Okay?” he asked once the door was shut and he stopped, pulling on Zhao Deyin’s hand to get him to turn back to him. He placed his hand on the man’s chest, feeling everything, and relaxed as he felt only calm warmth.

“I’m sorry.” Zhao Deyin started off as he took Gu Chang’s hands and he brought them up for him to press a kiss to the injured one. “That you came here to celebrate with me and he ended up hurting you. Though I am glad you did and thank you for keeping your promise to me even if you had every reason not too. I honestly had no idea that Sun Yao was the culprit for A-Bao. I just knew a man had been recently banned.”

_ It’s not your fault. He used your trust to his advantage,  _ Gu Chang said, waving that off.  _ And I am still here to celebrate, though I do have a question for you.” _

“You can ask me anything just like I told you.” Zhao Deyin smiled at him. 

Gu Chang took the man’s hands to echo the little kiss he’d been given. There was hope in his heart again, just by how Zhao Deyin was looking at him, and he knew that, for once, he wasn’t reading the signals wrong.  _ May I have the honor of courting you? Or is it too soon to ask? _

“Yes, you may and it’d be my honor to court you in return.” Zhao Deyin answered, beaming with joy. He might have been willing to try and give Guo Hai another chance if Lian Shi hadn’t come. Thankfully she did and exposed Guo Hai and Sun Yao before it was too late. He could have ruined this opportunity to have Gu Chang in his life as more than a friend.

Gu Chang smiled like the sun was rising in Zhao Deyin’s eyes and he kissed the man’s hands again. “Thank you,” he breathed out. “I won't let you down.”

  
  



End file.
